Forbidden Love
by JaimiLee
Summary: She's being arranged to marry someone she doesn't know and eventually agrees. But there is one guy - after the first meeting - that she is continuously running into. Will she fall for him? Who will she marry? And how will her father react? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story from me. **

**I have had this chapter finished for a while I was just waiting until I had finished one of my other stories.**

**This is going to be Tiva and very AU. **

**This chapter is more the Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>"So, what is he like?" Abigail Shutio asked as her friend and herself walked along a path in the park.<p>

"What difference would that make? I still do not want to marry him," Ziva David replied.

Abby had grown up in Washington DC, USA and Ziva was born and lived in Tel Aviv, Israel until she was nine before moving to DC. They met at school when they were ten. Ziva knew English, but not very well - it had improved dramatically over the nine years they had been friends.

They were the most unlikely of friends, Abby was loud and bubbly, and Ziva was quiet and kept to herself more. They were now best of friends and had just finished school, on their gap year before starting university.

Ziva told Abby everything, including the news her father told her that morning.

"Okay, let's pretend you're not being forced to marry him, and you just ran into him on the way to work. What would be your first impression of him?" Abby insisted.

"How would I know? I have only seen a picture," Ziva replied.

"C'mon, you're being no fun Ziva. He runs into you and you saw him what would you think?"

"At first glance?" Ziva asked.

"At first glance," Abby clarified.

"Well he has black hair and blue eyes, I don't particularly like those traits in a man," said in thought, "I would not like him, I would not even have the slightest crush on him,"

The news that Ziva was told was that by the end of next year she would be married.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flash Back~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ziva, come down stairs," she heard her father yell. She placed her book on the bedside table and walked to her door. Her father never called her personally; he would always call her brother and sister as well as her, all together. She was slightly confused.<p>

"Yes, Abba?" she asked as she stood opposite him at the table.

"Sit, Ziva, sit," he said. She pulled a chair away from the table and she sat in it cautiously.

Maybe he was drinking again. When he drank he became abusive. Of course her brother would take the beatings for her and her sister when he could, of he wasn't there then Ziva would take them for her sister. But lately he had been clean. No drinking. Her mother banned it from the house and since that happen, not Ziva, her older brother or sister had been harmed.

"Talk to me Ziva, I have not talked to you in a long time," he said.

"I got chosen for the part time job I applied for," Ziva said.

"Really, Well done Ziva," he replied. That was the first time all year he had said that to her. He looked as if he was drinking, but he also looked like he knew what he was talking about - so he mustn't have been totally smashed.

"What are you going to use the money for?" he then asked.

"I am going to use it to pay for my studies," she replied.

"What are you going to study?" he asked.

"Law enforcement with a minor in performing arts mainly singing and dancing," Ziva said.

"Why law enforcement?"

"Because you taught me to use a gun and I would like to be able to help the community and bring justice," she said, she had to hold her tongue before saying something she would regret.

"Have you ever thought of marriage?" he asked. Over his shoulder she saw her mother appear in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Eli, No," She said.

"I want an answer," he said beginning to get angry at the smallest thing, "I want you to be quite. Ziva I want an answer," he demanded. She chose her words carefully.

"I have thought about it before, but not in recent years, I am trying to think of my future - my studies," Ziva said.

"You cannot raise a family while involved in the law," he said.

Ziva for a while wanted to be something in law enforcement, not a lawyer, but someone like a cop who gets to carry the guns and the adrenaline rush that comes with it. She and Abby said that they were going to start their own police station or federal agency where she would be the cop and Abby the forensic scientist. It was an idea that they laughed off, but still there was nothing wrong with aiming high.

"I do not want a family yet. I am only eighteen," Ziva said.

"I do not want you studying law enforcement," he said sternly. Ziva stared at her father. What she wanted to do was the one thing in her life that kept her in school. If it wasn't for that Ziva would have dropped out. She bit her tongue to stop herself from talking.

"What do you think of this man?" he said handing her a photo.

It was a photo of a man; he had deep brown - almost black - eyes and tan skin, slightly lighter than her own, and dark hair. She found herself looking at him in disgust, he looked all wrong. She began judging his personality on how he looked. He looked okay, he looked somewhat kind - but the longer she looked the more disturbed she felt. He seemed dark and a little violent.

Violent in a different way to her father. He was violent because of the alcohol, but this man looked violent because he wanted control.

"I do not like him," she simply stated pushing the photo away from her.

"You better start liking him because he is going to be the one who you will be married to by the end of next year," he said.

Ziva abruptly stood and turned around, heading towards the door.

"Ziva David, get back here and talk to me," was all she heard before she shut the door and headed to Abby's place in her car.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Flash Back~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ziva, who would your ideal man be?" she asked as a basketball came flying out of nowhere and Ziva with her 'ninja reflexes' - as Abby called them - caught the ball before it bounced out of her hand as someone collided with her, sending them both to the ground.<p>

"I'm sorry, my friend threw the ball to hard, and I chased it," the man said as he stood from above her and offered her his hand.

"You went to fetch it like a dog does a ball?" she asked as she took his hand. She couldn't quiet explain it - but when she touched his hand all her senses were heightened and every nerve ending in her body felt as if they were on fire.

She looked into the man's green eyes as he replied, "That's different. I'm not a dog," he said with a half smile, releasing her hand.

She turned slightly and picked the ball of the ground, "Last time I checked, a ball was not a person," she said, "Do you mind if I..." she said indicating at the ball then the court.

"No, not at all...?" he silently asked her name.

"Ziva," she replied.

"I'm Tony," he smiled.

All of Tony's friends stepped aside, whispering amongst themselves about having a girl on the court trying to shoot the ball and score a goal. Abby stood on the sidelines and watched as her friend stood with her hands at shoulder width at the top of the three point line as she prepared to shoot. A few more seconds of concentration and she shot the ball. Her technique wasn't perfect and it bounced on either side of the ring before dropping into the basket.

"Wow, Ziva. Do you play?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned around and smiled brightly, "No, I used to play a few different sports with my brother at home. Basketball was one of them,"

"That was pretty impressive, you know, coming from a girl," Tony replied jokingly and maybe exaggerating the truth a bit, "Do you want to stay and play a game for a bit?" He asked.

Ziva rolled her eyes at the 'a girl playing basketball' crack, before walking off the court pausing when she got to Tony. She was standing close enough to smell his sweat, and she was almost touching his arm with her's. She titled her head up slightly, whispering to him, "I cannot stay; I have somewhere I need to be. I will see you around, yes?" she smiled to herself as she walked back to Abby, leaving the man breathless.

Abby and Ziva began walking to the small café that they usually ate at. Ziva couldn't get that man out of her head. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Abby was talking to her, she just wasn't absorbing the words.

The man had green eyes, light brown hair, slightly sun tanned skin - but only from being in the sun for too long. It wasn't naturally tan - he was taller than she was, and his features had a serious undertone to them, but the childish, joking features were the main thing that she could see, but it told her that he could be serious when he needed to be. It was different... In a good way

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed.

"What?" she replied, snapping out of her daydream.

"Are you thinking of that guy?" she asked.

"No," Ziva lied.

"So you're thinking of the man that you are going to have to marry?" Abby said.

"No! No way!" she exclaimed.

"Well then order," Abby said.

Ziva's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the ID: it was her brother.

"Hello," Ziva said.

"Ziva, where are you?" he asked.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"I need to pick you up, Abba is about to explode," he said.

"I am having lunch, I will come home afterwards," Ziva said in a certain way that made Ari not want to argue with her.

"Ziva-" he began.

"No, I am not coming home to be told how I should live my life," she said then hung up, turning her phone off.

"Oh, that's cold, Ziva," Abby said.

"You think I do not know that?" Ziva said rhetorically back, "We have to eat quickly. My father wants me back and I don't want him to hurt my sister,"

* * *

><p>Ziva pulled her car up the drive way and silently made her way to the front door. She planned to quietly sneak to her sister's room and talk to her. But that plan was soiled as soon as she shut the door.<p>

Her father pushed her against the wall and spoke to her - the whole time Ziva had a stone cold expression on her face. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. The strong smell made her feel sick.

"You listen to me, Ziva," he said, "You will do this with no argument and whether you like it or not. That man is a wonderful man who can support you and himself,"

"I can support myself. If that's what you think of him, maybe you should be the one marrying him," Ziva said and then she felt a hand across her face and she inhaled sharply in pain and shock.

"You will do as you're told, no arguments, and you will be married by the end of next year,"

They had a stare off before Eli finally let her go and walk calmly away from the wall. She walked upstairs to her room.

Ziva didn't give her thoughts on the issue. For now it was better staying quite until he was more calm and sober.

* * *

><p><strong>Like always, it's up to you whether I continue. With that said, I don't know when the next update will be up (I don't have the next written)... Could be as soon as tomorrow, or as late as a few weeks...<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone had/is having a good Christmas :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>When Ziva's alarm sounded, she was glad that she was told she didn't have to work until the following week. She like have been too tired to get up and follow her routine anyway.<p>

Why was she tired? She was up until the early hours of the morning - until fatigue took over her body and fell asleep without permission. She was thinking of ways to escape what her father had planned of her.

What she wanted from life and what her father had planned was the complete opposite. She wanted to go out on her own, find the right man and marry him. Not have to marry then fall in love. This guy - she didn't even know this guy's name, let alone his personality.

She dragged herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom looking at her face where her father had hit her the previous day. It was turning a light blue surrounded by a halo of light red visible from under her olive skin. She groaned lightly; it was painful to touch.

She was meant to go out with Abby. She would have to borrow some of her sister's makeup before she left.

She walked down the stair case to make her way to the kitchen where her brother and parents sat. She immediately felt as if she were interrupting something. She froze and looked between the three of them. They were all watching her, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Her mother replied before anyone else had a chance to reply.

"Okay," Ziva stated before walking past them and gathering a bowl, her cereal, and the milk - placing it on the bench as she poured the cereal and milk into the bowl. She grabbed a spoon from the draw and threw the older part of her family another suspicious look before walking back to her room.

She wasn't sure why they were staring at her while she was in the kitchen - maybe it was because they could see the visible bruise on her cheek, maybe it was because they were talking about her when she walked in - she honestly didn't know.

Her phone message tone sounded and she picked it up from the charger on her bedside table and read it; it was from Abby asking if she was still on for that day. Ziva hesitated before replying with a simple 'yes'.

This made her quickly finish eating; she didn't want to be under her father's roof much longer. She changed into her deep blue jeans and a majestic purple three quarter top with simple black flats on her feet. Ziva knocked lightly on her sister's bedroom before walking in and walking over to her sister.

"Tali," She said getting a light groggy groan from her sister - she was not a morning person, "Tali can I borrow some makeup?"

Tali was lying on her stomach, her face facing away from her sister with her eyes closed. She made a noise that seemed like an agreement and waved her hand half-heartedly in the general direction of her collection on makeup.

It didn't take her long to find the types and shades of makeup she was after.

She grabbed all she needed and headed to the bathroom. She carefully applied the makeup and blended the discoloured skin as well as she could with the rest of her face.

Around fifteen minutes later Ziva knocked on Abby's door and she answered it quickly, "Geez Abby, were you waiting behind the door or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been up since early and have been ready for about an hour," Abby replied walking in the direction of Ziva's car, "Are you going to drive reasonably today?" Abby continued to ask.

"Of course, I always drive carefully," Ziva said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right," Abby stated as she stepped into Ziva's car.

When Ziva sat in the passengers seat Abby turned to face her to begin a conversation when she noticed the well covered bruise that had became darker over the course of the morning, "Yo- What happened to your face?" She asked.

"Nothing, do not worry about it," Ziva said, starting the cars engine. Abby reached out and touched the discolouration on her face. She barely touched it when Ziva suddenly flinched away.

"That is not nothing! What happened?" Abby more demanded this time.

"Nothing. Where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Movies than the mall," Abby said shooting Ziva a worried glance as she began to drive in the direction of the cinema.

After the movie, they made their way to the mall, talking about the movie while making their way to a small cafe. They stopped in multiple stores through the mall on their way but not buying much. When they finally got to the small cafe they sat down and Abby began to talk while looking at the menu.

"Did you talk to your dad?" She asked.

"If you can call it talking," Ziva replied.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"It was more he yelled at me telling me I had to be married by next year. I was stupid enough to say something stupid," Ziva said.

"What did you say?"

"I said something along the lines of if he thought so highly of this man; he should be the one to marry him. He did not like that much," Ziva replied with a dry unamused laugh.

"How did you get the bruise?" Abby asked.

"I walked into a door frame," Ziva replied too quickly, making it sound like a pre-rehearsed story.

"Yeah right Ziva. You just ran into a door frame," Abby said, "One; you answered too quickly, and two; you don't just 'run into door frames',"

"To be fair I said I walked into a door frame," Ziva weakly rebutted.

"Hey Ziva, look who it is," Abby changed the topic looking over Ziva's shoulder.

"Who?" Ziva said turning to look behind her scanning the crowd for someone she knew.

"His name is Tony isn't it?" Abby teased.

"The basketball boy from yesterday?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Abby replied.

"That was his name," Ziva murmured as she laid eyes on him.

He was alone this time. He was wondering through the mall as if he were looking for someone. He spotted the two women at the table in the small cafe and double took as he recognised them. He smiled and began walking over to them.

"Great, Abby, now he is coming over here," Ziva hissed.

"What's so bad about that," Abby replied.

Ziva faced back and looked down at her menu while Tony approached them, her hair falling past her shoulders and covering her face slightly.

"Hey," Tony greeted.

"Hi," Abby replied cheerfully.

"I'm looking for someone," Tony said, then paused.

"You want us to guess?" Ziva asked.

"No. Um, he is about the same height as me, brown hair, and geeky looking," Tony described.

"We have not seen anyone of that description," Ziva said.

"Take a seat while you wait," Abby said.

"Ziva?" Tony said with a moment of uncertainty until Ziva turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I thought I had your name wrong for a minute. I'm not sure how someone could though; it is an unusual name," Tony explained.

"It is Israeli," Ziva told him.

"Are you from Israel?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I was born and lived there until I was nine. Then I moved here," She replied.

"Why?"

"My father had a job opportunity and he took it. I did not want to leave, but I think that when they go back to Israel I will stay here,"

"Who does your father work for?" He asked.

"Mossad," Ziva stated then tried reading his reaction.

"Oh," He said in surprise. He went to say more when he laid eyes on his friend and began yelling out his name which drew him over to the table they occupied.

"Who are these people?" The man asked.

"That is Ziva, and...?" Tony trailed off looking at Abby. They had been talking for a few minutes and Abby had talked to him quite a bit but he was yet to find out her name.

"Abby," She said.

"Ziva and Abby. Ziva is Israeli," He said to his friend who nodded, "This is Tim," He said.

"What happened to your face?" Tony said sitting back down while Tim found another chair and pulled it over to their table.

"Nothing happened to my face," Ziva said.

"It looks like a bruise," Tim said.

"Since when did this conversation involve you?" Ziva snapped at him, "I am going to order," She muttered to Abby while she stood up and walked to the counter.

Once she was out of ear shot Tony lent forward and began talking to Abby, "Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"She said she walked into a door frame," Abby said.

"You don't believe that?" Tony asked.

"Oh, no. Ziva used to be trained to be an assassin. She's not clumsy and she has good balance. There is no way she would have walked into a door without being pushed," Abby said.

"She used to be trained to what?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, her father wants her to follow in her footsteps. Her father works for Israeli Mossad, and he has been teaching her all this fighting and shooting stuff. But it stopped last year when she wanted to finish school. She still likes using weapons and everything so she is going to study law enforcement next year," Abby explained.

"Really? I am too. Except I'm in my second year next year," Tony said, "What do you think happened?"

"I have my suspicions. She keeps to herself but it's not the first time she has 'walked into a door frame'," Abby said.

At this moment Ziva walked back over, "I have ordered for you too. I got what you usually have," Ziva said to Abby.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that before Tim, I do not like people prying into my life," She justified. He nodded understanding and a little fear at the new information about her and her family. Tony kicked him once he read the look on his face.

He jumped and shot Tony a look of irritation. Ziva watched him for a moment longer then sighed, "I guess that Abby told you a bit about my family and me while I was ordering," She stated more than asked.

When there was no answer, Ziva looked at Abby's slightly guilty expression.

"It doesn't bother us," Tony quickly said, "Does it? It was just a bit of a surprise,"

Ziva's phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and had a look at the ID, "Excuse me, I have to take this," She said standing up and walking away from the table. Before she was too far away she grabbed Abby's arm and hissed, "I need to talk to you too," Pulling Abby with her.

Once they were gone Tim turned to Tony and looked at him staring at the Israeli woman up and down, admiring her figure, "You like her don't you?" He said.

"So what if I do? She is very attractive," Tony said not taking his eyes off her until she turned and looked back at him with a small smile playing on her lips. He didn't know whether that was from her catching him looking at her or whether it was because of what she hearing on the other side of the phone. But the phone call looked pretty heated...

"So, how do you know she is interested in you?" he asked.

"I don't. That would be why I am admiring from afar," he said, "I will ask when we are alone," He replied.

"Are you planning to do what you do with every other woman when you get her alone?" Tim asked.

"No," Tony replied.

"Oh, you really like this one,"

"Yep,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really liking your response - Keep it up please :D **

**There is a little Tony/Ziva flirting in this ;) but I'm not sure how good I am at it; so any constructive critisim is welcome as it is in any of my other stories or chapters.**

**EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Once Ziva hung up on whoever it was on the other end of he phone call, she immediately jumped down Abby's throat, "What the hell are you thinking?" She hissed.<p>

Abby looked at her innocently, "Do what?"

"Get him to sit with us?" She said back.

"I thought you liked him," Abby replied.

"It would not matter if I like him or not; I cannot date anyone while I am in this situation," Ziva said.

"What situation Ziva? There is no situation," Abby told her.

"Yea there is. My father is trying to marry me off. I will not be able to date anyone unless it's my _fiancé," _She said it in a mocking way.

"Have you met him? Do you know his name? Have you said yes to marry him?" Abby inquired, watching as Ziva shook her head with each, "Do you like him?" She asked.

"No, he looks... There is not a word to describe it," Ziva said, involuntary shivering at the memory of his photo.

"Not him. Him," Abby clarified, cocking her head in the direction of their table.

"Oh," Ziva said as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit. He had a certain charm about him. His green eyes seemed to almost draw her in and he seemed to be someone with a light, carefree personality. As she watched him crack a joke to Tim and a goofy, joking expression cross his face, she felt her stomach do a flip and fill with butterflies.

"Yes," Ziva said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Abby asked.

"My abusive father," She murmured under her breath, low enough that she thought Abby wouldn't hear.

Abby's eyes went wide then fill with worry, "Your father did that?" she said pointing to Ziva's cheek.

Ziva briefly thought of lying to Abby again, but she knew that Abby probably would have been able to see through it, "Yes. He got pissed off at me and he had been drinking," Ziva replied.

"C'mon, let's go. Forget about the stuff that hasn't happened yet," Abby hinted, grabbing Ziva's wrist and pulling her towards the table again.

When they returned, Ziva shot Abby a brief look before she sat down and flashed Tony and Tim a bright smile - but mainly Tony, given that her gaze lingered on him longer, "Sorry about that. I had to answer; it was important,"

Tony turned his back to Tim with a smile on his face. This didn't surprise him; Tony almost always did that when there was an attractive woman near by. But Tony had a saying and Tim knew that if a girl were to make him choose between him or any of his other friends and her, he would choose his friends.

"That's okay, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Fine," She replied.

"Abby was telling us a bit about you while you were ordering-" Tony was cut off.

"I know, I could tell from the look on Tim's face when I returned," She laughed lightly.

"Anyway," He said with a smile, "She was saying that you want to get into law enforcement?" He asked. They could here Abby strike a conversation with Tim by this time.

"Yes, I want to start next year,"

"I'm doing my second year next year," Tony said.

"Really? Is it interesting?" She asked her eyes filling with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's really fun. Abby said that your father was training you to be an assassin?"

"Yes," She said her voice dropping a bit.

"Why?"

"I did not want it. My father did, he has been training me for ages. Since I seem to have a natural ability with my body and any weapon he has handed to me, I decided to use that in my career which is where the law enforcement comes into it," She asked.

Tim kicked the back of Tony's chair - knowing that his thoughts were still caught up in the comment that she made: 'I seem to have a natural ability with my body...'. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat before looking directly into her eyes. He could tell that she knew the exact effect that single comment had on him. He eyed her playfully before talking again.

"What made you want to do law enforcement?"

"I want to rid the world - or play my part in ridding the world - of the terrorists and rapist and all those people. I have been trained to kill terrorists. But I think that lets them off too easy. I think that if you can catch them and isolate them in prisons and force them to think about the little girl or boy's life that they have ended before they had a chance to start. To think of the lives, the families, the neighbour hoods, even suburbs that they have destroyed they would be wishing for death. They would probably get the death penalty anyway. Also if I can catch them; that means that I have probably stopped another attack a few days before it happens or even hours. I know it sounds childish and naive, but I understand what I mean, and it really does not matter what you think," She said. "How about you?"

"First off; it's not that childish - extreme maybe, but not childish. And to answer your question; I wanted to play my part in justice and walk around with a gun," He said, "It sounds like you are aiming quite high, already wanting to go after terrorists,"

"Let us take it one stair at a time," Ziva said. Tony stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"I think you mean one step at a time,"

"Same difference. They mean the same thing," Ziva replied.

"Not really. Me taking a step could mean a stair or me standing and taking one step towards the counter," He explained, "So what do you want to get into; CIA? FBI? Home Land Security?" He asked.

"I do not know whether I would trust you with a gun," She replied after looking him up and down, effectively changing the subject.

Tony's face crossed with fake hurt before he lent forward on the table so his face was closer to her's, "Yeah, and why's that Ms Trainee Assassin?" He asked.

"I do not think you would have enough strength for it," She replied.

"And you do?"

"Yes, I have been around them my whole life. I have been handling them for years," She said then lent for towards him, "My father is part of Israeli Mossad - here on business. I am going to get my citizenship and stay here if they leave," She said.

They were caught in each other's eyes until they heard the sound of someone's message tone. Then they lent back in their chairs simultaneously.

Tim addressed Tony, "They said that they are at the cinema and waiting for us. Ready to leave?" He said.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Tony replied, reaching to the white napkin in front of Ziva and for the pen that he so happened to have in his pocket.

He scribbled his number on the napkin with a bit of trouble because of they soft paper catching on the end of the pen before handing it to her. She brightly smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll see you around Ziva. Abby," He said as he began walking with Tim but after a few metres he stopped and turned to face them, "Unless you want to join us,"

"I cannot, sorry; I have a few things to do before the end of the day. And we just came from a movie," Ziva replied while putting the napkin in her pocket.

Once they had left Abby and Ziva's food appeared from the kitchen. Surprised at the amount of time that their food had taken they began eating.

It was silent until Abby couldn't control her curiosity any longer, "Did he give you his number?" She blurted out.

"What?"

"Did he give you his number?" She repeated and watched her friends face light up. That was all the confirmation that she needed, "When are you going to call him? When are you going to see him again?" Abby asked at full speed.

"Abby slow down. I do not want to seem desperate. I will wait a few days, okay. Then I will call. Okay," It wasn't a question, because it was Ziva's decision and not Abby's, "How about you? Did you get Tim's number?" Ziva teased.

"No, I don't want his number," Abby replied a little defensive. Ziva smirked as she finished off her lunch.

* * *

><p>Abby came back to her house that night. Ziva was more than happy to have dropped her home but Abby being Abby wanted to make sure she was okay after learning the new information about this.<p>

Tali was enthusiastic to be seeing Ziva's best friend and everyone else kept they're distance. Abby offered to stay the night but Ziva replied with an 'I will be fine; I do not know what you are worrying so much about,' as Abby stepped out of the car and walked to the front door.

When Ziva got back home she was called to the kitchen again where her father was sitting.

She had a sinking feeling. She could tell he wasn't going to hit her again because she sat in the seat as far away from him as she could. But she knew he wasn't the barer of good news.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and by the way; tell me if you want any McAbby :) if that's what you want I will include it :)<strong>

**Any critisim with the flirting? Or was it okay?**

**Review Please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a little trouble with this - What do two people talk about when they don't know each other and one person doesn't want to be there in the first place? - but it wasn't writer's block... If it was I would still be writing it. So it may seemed a bit rushed. **

**Thank you to _SSAPrentis_ for helping me work it out though :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva looked at her father expectantly. Waiting for him to talk first.<p>

"Ziva, remember the conversation we had last night," He said rather cheerfully.

"How could I forget," Ziva replied coolly.

"I have set up a date," he stated.

"I do not want to go on it," She replied.

"If you do not; you will be grounded," he threatened.

"How scary," Ziva spat back sarcastically.

"You will be going. I will be taking you there tomorrow night,"

"Tomorrow night!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Yes tomorrow night. You will get to know him," Eli said and stared at her, Ziva stared right back before looking down at the table and sighing, "Okay," She said. She stood to leave and her father spoke again, "You need something appropriate to wear," He said.

"Like what?" She asked bitterly.

"A dress. If you don't have a dress a skirt and a good top," He told her.

"I am sure I can find something in my wardrobe," Ziva said turning around and heading up to her room.

She changed out of the clothes that she was wearing and into her trackies and a tee shirt. As she picked her jeans off the floor to turn them in the right way and to re fold considering that they weren't dirty, she found the napkin that Tony had written his number on. She looked at it for a second before grabbing her phone and adding him as a contact. But she couldn't call him now. Not that she was now going on a date with someone else.

* * *

><p>The next morning she was told that her father had organised for her to be at the classy restaurant at six. It was now five. She was procrastinating. She didn't want to go, no matter if she had agreed to it or not. In the last two hours she had accomplish nothing but having a shower. She always found excuses; 'I have to finish this chapter, it is one of the best so far', 'Tali needs help with her hair', 'I need to water the garden'. She was smart enough to have a shower before she watered the garden and then she decided she had to tidy it up a bit and had to have another shower. Her brother and mother could tell what she was doing; and Eli was getting frustrated.<p>

Eventually, she had changed into an off white dress that went down to her knees and the straps crossed on her back. By quarter to six she had finished applying make up and doing her hair.

She didn't talk to her father as he told her how he expected her to behave. He wasn't going to be there; so there wasn't a way that he would be able to know anyway, unless the guy that she was going to meet worked for him.

When the car stopped she stepped out as well as she could given the high silver shoes that she was unaccustomed too. She took a few unsteady steps to through the car park before regaining balance.

When she got to the door a man approached her. He had deep cold eyes - colder than the photo made them look - dark hair, and tan skin. The man from the photo her father showed her a few days. The one who looked like he had a kind facade and his real personality was dark. She shivered slightly involuntary.

"Ziva?" He asked. She nodded, "Your father has told me great things about you," He said. She watched him carefully as he spoke, reading into the smallest of moves he made.

"I'm Riley," He introduced himself.

"Good evening Riley," She greeted.

"Shall we go in?" He smiled.

"I do not see why not," Ziva replied. He offered his hand and she reluctantly took it.

He led her inside to a table by the window. He did everything you would expect to see when watching a chick flick.

"So what has my father told you about me?" Ziva asked.

"He said lots of things. You are strong, you know how to fight and defend yourself. What he didn't tell me was how beautiful you were," He said. She didn't react to the form of flattery. When he realized that he wouldn't get a reaction, he wiped his hands on the side of his pants and inhaled deeply before talking again, "So, Ziva, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself," He asked.

Ziva studied him for a moment before adjusting her position in her chair before answering, "I finished school last year, I am having a gap year this year - working mostly to build a fund for my studies next year," Ziva said.

"What do you want to study?"

"Law enforcement," Ziva said.

"Why?"

"Why does that matter?" Ziva answered.

"I guess it doesn't," he replied.

They took it in turns at walking to the front counter and ordering. When they were both sitting down facing each other again he watched her as if he was figuring out what to say. She hadn't given him much to work with.

"Why don't you tell me your... Favourite colour?" he asked.

"Do not have one," She replied bluntly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I like all colours," She plainly replied, "Enough about me. I bet you know a lot about me from my father. What about you? Tell me about you," She said. She had no interest in what he had to say, but she didn't need to feed his information on what he knew already from her father with her talking about herself.

"What would you like to know?" he asked with a smile.

"Anything and everything," she replied with false interest.

"I was born and raised in Seattle, and moved here a few years ago on a business offer. I am the third child of four..." he continued with his life story. From how old he was to how much money a year he made.

She watched him as they drank, ate, and he spoke. She got the same impression sitting in front of him as she got from looking at the photo. He was dark, on the surface he didn't seem like a bad guy - he wore his façade well.

She randomly wondered how many people he had killed. She shook the thought - she could tell he hadn't, it was more a thought of hatred. She tried concentrating on what he was saying.

She was amazed at how he could still be talking after an hour and a half?

From the movies she had seen and books she had read, stereotypically speaking the girls on the dates usually talk about themselves more than the guy does. But it seemed to be the other way around.

After spending two and a half hours with the man, Ziva knew that there was no way that she would be able to spend the rest of her life with him. He was a business man and spent his times doing business deals... That held no interest to her; she needed some type of mystery, something to keep her interested and thinking. This business man had no life outside of his work. He didn't even follow a religion.

It made her wonder why her father wanted to her to marry him. Her father had to have some motive.

He led her outside to wait for her father to arrive to pick her up. She leant against a wall waiting, making it clear to him that she didn't want to be there, but he didn't seem to notice.

As soon as the car arrived, she said goodnight and got in the car fairly quickly. She was sick of being around a man that spoke of no one but himself. Eli said a quick hello before driving in the direction of their house.

When they arrived back Ziva went straight to her room and changed out of her dress to her pyjamas and sat on her bed, and rang Abby.

"Ziva," Abby said.

"Hi Abs,"

"What's up? You haven't called me at ten in ages," She joked.

"I had a date. With the most boring man on the face of the Earth," Ziva replied.

"Did you go on the date with the guy you have to marry or that Tony guy?"

"I have a feeling that Tony would be so much more interesting," Ziva stated, "His name is Riley, and... Actually I will get that photo and show it to you tomorrow,"

"Okay. What does he do?"

"Something about making deals. I was not listening, I was re-reading one of my books in my head," Ziva said.

"The wonders of having a photographic memory," Abby said.

"No, the wonders of having a favourite book and re-reading it a few times," Ziva laughed.

"What did you find out about him?"

"That he likes to talk a lot. But that might be my fault. I did not want to talk to him so I told him to tell me every thing. He is not very interesting,"

"You've said that already Ziva,"

"I know that I am just making a point,"

"That he is really boring?" Abby replied.

"Yeah,"

"Have you called Tony?"

"No, not yet. I am not sure I should now; I am - technically - dating someone. It would not be right,"

"You are not dating this man, you are being forced too. You are humouring your father?" Abby asked.

Ziva paused for a second, "You know that if I do not do what he says then he will do almost everything other than kill me," She explained.

"You don't like him, you shouldn't be dating him," Abby debated, "I haven't even seen him and I already hate him,"

"So what you are saying is that if I do not want to be dating Riley, then I am allowed to call Tony because it means that I am not dating Riley," Ziva replied, confusing herself.

Abby had to think about it, "Yeah, basically,"

"You have lost your mind Abs," Ziva muttered.

"What do you mean I have lost my mind?"

"It does not matter whether I want to date him or not, I am still dating him. It would not matter if I had been dating him for the last few months than decided that I did not want to date him. I would leave him; but I cannot," Ziva said.

"Why don't you call Tony, organise a place then explain the situation," Abby suggested.

"Because it is a stupid situation and I should not burden someone with my family issues,"

"I am sure if he really wanted to date you he wouldn't care," There was a pause as someone began talking to Abby, "I have to go. My brother needs some help. Talk to you tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

She heard the line go dead and she fell back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on top of her bed covers after thinking of a way to get out of what her father has got her into.

* * *

><p><strong>What are your thoughts on Riley? I know I haven't given you much to work off. He is going to be one of those 'mysterious' characters.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not happy with this chapter much. I think it sounds a little rushed. **

**Either way; enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva was rudely awoken the next morning by Tali storming in to her room, slamming the door, and ripping the covers off her. Ziva subconsciously reached for her cover.<p>

"Where is my make up Ziva?" Tali demanded.

"Bathroom," Ziva said as she woke up. She looked to the side at her clock; it read quarter to eight, "Talk about wake up call," Ziva murmured as she climbed out of bed. She had to meet Abby at half past eight.

She grabbed her money, her phone, and the picture that her father had presented her with the few days before hand and walked to her car.

Abby was already there when she arrived at the park. Ziva enjoyed the slight chill of the air in the morning and Abby did; just not as much.

"Where is the photo?" Abby demanded as Ziva was about to sit down.

"And hello to you to Abs," she replied. Abby handed her her coffee and Ziva held out the photo.

Abby studied it for a moment, "Nope, don't like him," She stated.

"Well then that makes two of us," Ziva replied.

"Did you ring Tony? I like him a whole lot more," Abby informed her.

"No. I am not sure whether I should Abs. It is not right to see someone else while you are dating someone," Ziva said.

"So you are dating this guy?" Abby said.

"Well she you go on a date with the man you are supposedly going to marry, then I suppose I am," She said.

"Tell your father 'no'," Abby said as if it was that simple.

"Yeah, then I will get hit again," She said pointing to the yellowing bruise on her cheek.

Abby sighed and stood, "I need to shop for a new pair of shoes, mine broke last night. You comin'?" she asked.

"Yes,"

They wondered the mall for a few hours; buying what they thought needed to be bought and probably some stuff that didn't.

When lunch came around, they took a seat in the food court and began talking.

"Show me the picture again," Abby said.

"Okay," Ziva replied as she handed it.

"He looks really evil and dark. Usually I would like that, but he wears it in a creepy manor," Abby said, "Call Tony," She suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because he likes you or he wouldn't have given you his number and explain to him your situation," Abby said, and before Ziva could answer she had grabbed her phone and found the number, "Here it's ringing," She said.

"Abby!" Ziva said, "You cannot do th- hello," she said as the phone picked up.

"Ziva? I thought you were never goon to ring, it has been two days," Tony replied over the phone, "Where are you?" He asked.

"The food court in the Mall. Do you and Tim want to meet us for lunch?" Ziva asked.

"Sure," he said and then spoke to someone on his end of the phone.

"We will be there in fifteen minutes," He said.

"See you then, "Ziva said and hung up her phone," Never do that again, or else I will kill you with a paper plate," she threatened.

They sat at their table talking of stupid unimportant things when Tony and Tim joined them.

"Hello," Tony said announcing his presence with a smile. As soon as he sat down Abby stood up.

"Hey, Tim, I need a guy's opinion on something. Can you help me?" She asked. Tim looked up at her then looked to Tony and Ziva who was throwing a glare towards Abby.

"Sure..." He said and Abby grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the food court leaving Tony and Ziva sitting alone at the table.

"Who's this?" Tony asked looking at the photo on the table that Ziva had forgotten to put back in her bag.

"If I were to have called you before now, what would you have said?" She asked.

"I would have probably asked you out," He said truthfully.

"Would you still want too?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," He replied.

"Even if I said that that man was the guy that my father is forcing me to date and marry?" She said.

"You have to marry him? Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I do not know why my father has chosen this guy. He is the opposite of me, the opposite of what I would have expected him to chose,"

"Do you want to see him?"

"No," Ziva said quickly.

"So that means that you are technically not dating him. You are doing it to stop your father from hurting you?" He said.

"Have you been talking to Abby? And how do you know that my father is hurting me?" She asked.

"It's not that hard to work out. I am studying to be a cop. And I haven't talked to Abby in the past few days," He said. She looked down and he began talking again, "Look, I will leave the decision to you, if you want to go out with me. If you do - and 'do' meaning a lot more than going out with him - we can work out some way to ditch that guy," He said pointing to the photo.

"I don't want to date him," Ziva murmured.

"So you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Okay, we will work out what we can do to get rid of him on our first date," He said with a smile. Ziva looked up and smiled back. At this moment, Abby and McGee walked back to them.

"So I would say go with the Sony brand, it's better," Tim finished as they sat down. Clearly they had gone to the electronic store on the floor above them.

"Stop with talking computers," Tony demanded.

"What so now I'm not allowed to talk to anyone about it?" He asked.

"That's not what I said. Just not around me," Tony clarified.

"Do not listen to him Tim. You can talk about what ever you like," Ziva defended smiling at Tim before looking at Tony giving him a playful glare.

"I will make sure that I am available on the weekend if you are free. Call me when you have a time," Ziva said grabbing a piece of paper and writing her number down.

"Sure," He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't actually seen _Man On A Ledge_ so anything that is written in here has come from IMBD. **

**Ziva/Tony date :D **

**I got a review, by an anonymous reviewer who asked me a few chapters ago where Gibbs was. Would you like to see Gibbs? If so can you please throw a few suggestions of how to get him into this story? I had the idea of this story with typically Tony/Ziva (of course) and Tony/Tim & Abby/Ziva friendship. But if you would like to see Gibbs I will include him :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _NCIS_ or _Man On A Ledge_.**

* * *

><p>It was a few days before Tony had contacted Ziva again. Two days before he was free.<p>

When the day finally arrived she was ready with they excuse of her staying at Abby's house and Abby ready to back her up if need be. She was dressed casually for the time being, when she got to Abby's house she would change.

The plan was to actually stay at Abby's house but when they say they are going out for a bit, Abby was going to go out with some other friends while Ziva was on the date with Tony. Then when the date finished they - Abby and Ziva - would return to Abby's house. The next morning she would go home after asking Abby what she and her friends got up to while she was on her date.

When she was at Abby's house she changed into the clothes that she would be wearing on her date with Tony. She felt that with Tony, if he didn't want to date her how she was then she wouldn't date him. She wasn't going to wear a dress or skirt; she was going to wear her denim blue jeans and a white v-neck top that had a fancy design around the collaring in a silvery type of lace accompanied with a pair of black shoes that had the slight heel to them. She could get away with that because she was shorter than he was and at least in those shoes she could walk comfortably.

Abby dropped her at the meeting place at the park entrance and Tony was already there playing games on his phone. She said good bye to Abby and walked over to him.

"Hello," She said. He turned and smiled before saying his greeting as well, "What is the plan?" She asked.

"We're going to see a movie then get some dinner and work out how to ditch that other guy," He said as he stood and began to walk with Ziva close by his side to the cinema.

"What movie are we going to see?" Ziva asked.

"_Man On A Ledge_. It's about an ex-cop who wants to jump of a hotel roof in Manhattan. There is a psychologist that he requests to talk him down. But while all that is happening the biggest diamond heist is in action," He explained then was faced with the questioning look of Ziva.

"Are you sure you have not seen this already?" She asked.

"No, I have a friend who saw it and I did my own research from movie magazines. I love movies," He stated.

"Okay," She said as she approached the ticket counter.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting my ticket," She replied, confused.

"No, I will get your ticket," He said.

"Why?" She replied.

"Because... Look I don't know, but on dates I pay. Can we not change that please," He somewhat begged.

"Okay," She said and waited a little behind him while he got the tickets then went to the concession bar and got drinks and popcorn before handing her, her drink and leading her to the room they were in and finding their seats.

There wasn't much time before the movie started to engage in small talk. It started basically as soon as they took their seats

* * *

><p>After the movie finished they walked out of the cinema discussing the movie. Ziva laughed at Tony's over enthusiastic explanations and arguments.<p>

They took his car to the little restaurant that looked rather expensive but Tony told her the meals were decent at a decent price and he didn't get paid until the next day.

When their meals arrived Tony asked her to explain her situation to him so they could work out what to do about it.

"Remember the day you ran into me at the park?" Ziva asked, when he nodded she continued, "Earlier that day I was sat down by my father and told that I would date and marry this person. I went to the park with Abby that day to think about and talk about what I was in for. When I got home I stupidly told my father that if he thinks so highly of him than he should marry him. That of course when down well," She said sarcastically.

"He hit you?" He asked.

"Yes. Then a few days later, he set up a date for him and me. He was the most boring person I have ever listened to; he spoke about himself the entire time. Told me everything. I left in a hurry," She said.

"Do you know why your father wants you to marry him?" He asked.

"No. That was the one thing I could not work out. There is nothing in him to reflect any of his values or anything. No training in anything and no interest in anything thing. A business man," She said.

"What type of man is your father?" He asked.

"He is in the higher ranks at Mossad. We moved here because of some work thing he wanted to do. He can be violent and forceful when he doesn't get what he wants. I have learnt to just do as I am told to prevent myself from getting hurt," Ziva explained.

"So you are basically the good little daughter who will do what ever he wants when he wants?" Tony asked.

"No-" She began.

"It sounds like it,"

"I am not. I do it to prevent injury to my sister or brother," She argued.

"And in that process you are saying 'how high' to his 'jump'," Tony told her, "I bet you are obedient, and will do anything he tells you to," He stirred.

Anger flashed in her eyes before it settled to something Tony couldn't quiet place.

"What gives you that impression?" She asked calmly.

"Just something about you," He replied. Ziva thought about what he said as they finished eating and exited the restaurant after paying the bill.

They walked aimlessly around the town for around half an hour. Asking each other aimless pointless questions. But something was bothering her.

They were standing in front of him next to his car looking up at him while he looked down at her.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked.

"To the corner from Abby's place, I will call her on the way. Um, Tony, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure,"

"What do you think I can do to rid myself of the reputation of 'jump; how high'?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should do something rebellious. Something that your father wouldn't approve of," He said moving a little closer to her.

"Like dating you?" She asked with a smile as she made herself taller.

"Ah huh," He said.

"What else do you think?" She said moving herself closer.

He didn't say anything rather studied her for any hint of what she was going to do. Although he had a fairly good idea of what.

Something seemed to click when their lips met; creating the delusion of familiarity and safety. When in fact they barely knew each other. There were no testing boundaries; just the sudden need to be kissing each other as if they had been together for ages. It didn't last for long but the kiss was something that he had never experienced on a first date with someone he was going to call back in the morning.

Her hands moved around from his face to his hair and neck; pulling him down to her level and his hands were on her back. Moving slowly and carefully between her upper and lower back; pulling her body closer to his.

She broke first. Almost gasping for air. She didn't break away too far before speaking again, "Something like that?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Something likes that," He repeated.

"I had fun tonight," She admitted.

"Am I better than that loser?" He asked.

She smiled before answering, "I would not know, I have not missed him. But if you are regarding how interesting you are; then yes. You are better," She replied moving away from him and opening the door to his car.

As she did she heard a car horn blare. She looked out the still open door to see Abby's car across the road.

She smiled as she stood again, "It appears that I do not need the lift," She said, "Maybe some other time?" She asked.

"Second date?" He asked.

"Sure," She said as she walked to Abby's car.

"How was it?" Abby said before she had the door open.

"Good, easy," She said as she put her head back on the head rest.

"Did you kiss him?" She asked.

Ziva's face broke into a large smile, "Yes,"

"What was it like?" Abby asked.

"No words," Ziva stated.

"Who do you like better; Him or Riley?" Abby said.

The smile fell from Ziva's face. Riley. If she had wished he would disappear before tonight, what would the wish be now that she had found and started dating someone so much better?

"Tony," She stated.

"Second date?" Abby asked.

"I would like to think so,"

* * *

><p><strong>I am loving the response, please keep it up :D<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter people. Sorry for the wait. This was going to be a completely different chapter, but I changed my mind instead and ran out of time to publish it last weekend.**

**I'm back at school which means that I will be publishing only once a week on weekends. If you want to know what is being updated and when; please follow me on livejournal. I have created a profile to keep you posted if I am unable to post a chapter on the weekends. I will also post photos relating my stories, and hopefully as I get more comfortable and understand how to use it a little better I will probably use it for a bit more than that. But please check it out :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise her when she arrived home the next morning that her family didn't ask questions about her night even though she was over the moon.<p>

But what surprised her to the extreme that made her crash from her high was not that the house was eerily empty or her brother and sister weren't arguing over what TV channel the TV should be on. Especially since the TV was on. What made her high crash and burn was as she peered into the dinning room as she walked past she stopped dead in her tracks at who was there. Riley; having a casual conversation with her father.

"Ziva; finally you're home," Riley said as he stood and walked up to her. He kissed her on the cheek - and it felt wrong; nothing clicked inside like it did with Tony. His touch was cold.

"I was at a friend's house," She said.

"I know. I just came to ask if you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

Ziva looked at her father before looking back at Riley, "Sure," She said reluctantly.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Eli," He said. Eli murmured a goodbye and Ziva watched him as he put a folded rectangular piece of paper in his pocket.

"Where are Tali and Ari?" Ziva asked.

"Shopping, Tali starts school again next week. She needs some items for school," He said without making eye contact.

Ziva stood in the door way for a moment before she hesitantly placed her bag on the floor near the wall and pulled a seat out for her across from her father.

"What do you want Ziva?" He asked.

"I want the truth," She stated.

"About what?" He asked.

"About why you want me to marry Riley," She replied.

"He is good for you," He replied - he was calm... eerily calm. Too calm for Ziva's liking.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Because he will be able to support you,"

"I can support myself," She stated.

"He has money," Eli stated in return.

"I do not need money. I can make my own,"

"I want to set you up for the best chance you have in life," He said as he finally looked at her. It wasn't often that Ziva could read her father; but a look in his eyes made something not sit well with him. It was something close to... fear?

"I can set up my own chances. I am an independent person. I cannot live happily while I am made to be with someone that I do not want to be with," Ziva pried.

"You don't like him?" He asked.

"No, he is boring," Ziva replied.

"I do not care whether he is boring or extremely fun. You will continue dating him and then you will marry him. When he asks; you will say 'yes'. I do not care," He snapped angrily.

Ziva stood from her chair and grabbed her bag as she walked to her room.

* * *

><p>Later that day; Ziva was lying on her bed looking at her ceiling thinking about her night and comparing it to the few nights before that on her date with Riley when her door opened. She turned her head to look at her brother as he shut the door behind him.<p>

She watched him expectantly but she was the one who talked first, "Do you know why he is doing this?"

"No. Do you want to do this?" He asked.

"No," She replied, "You would think that if I were being forced to marry someone then he would at least choose someone who held the same values as him. But there are no similarities," She said

"He probably has another motive," He said as he took seat next to her.

A comfortable silence settled over them. Until, "So who were you out with last night?" Ari said with an amused but curious tone.

"Abby," Ziva replied.

"Liar. Even though your to-be fiancé came here earlier, your not nearly as down as you were the other night when you found out you were going out with him,"

"What is that meant to mean? That I cannot have a good time with my best friend anymore?" Ziva asked.

"You can; but you weren't with her," Ari taunted, "Come on, I won't tell Eli,"

Ziva looked at him; she trusted her brother. He knew this. But trusting him with something that could get her in a heap of trouble? She debated for a moment before the trust to her brother won.

"I was with someone that I met the day I found out that I was to marry Riley," She admitted.

"What is his name?"

"Who said it was a man?" Ziva asked.

"I just know these things,"

"His name is Tony," Ziva stated.

"Does Tony have a last name?"

"Yes; but I am not telling you,"

"Were you with him last night?" He asked.

"Yes," She admitted once again.

"Why?"

"Because I like him,"

"Really? Or do you just like the idea of choosing your own person to go out with," He asked.

"I _like_ him," She said.

"Why?"

"I do not know. I just do. Why do you like your girlfriend?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment, "Well played,"

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Can you not tell Abba?" She said.

"I won't. As long as you make sure you keep yourself safe. You know how to read people, don't let yourself read the book by the cover," He said. Ziva nodded.

"I won't," She said.

* * *

><p>"... Don't you find it interesting?" He asked, "Ziva?"<p>

"What?" She had tuned out around an hour ago - nodding and smiling when she thought was necessary.

"Never mind," He said.

They were walking through a deserted park - the only thing illuminating it was the park lights. The only reason she was walking so close to him was because she was cold and he had a jacket.

"Are you okay?" He asked with sincerity colouring his voice.

"Yes I am fine," She said as a cold shiver ran through her body.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I said I was fine," She said a little more forcefully.

"Okay," They walked in silence again.

"What are your plans for the week?" He asked.

"I am working. I start my new job on Tuesday. Tomorrow, my friends and I are going shopping for stuff, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday I am working. I will not be free for at least a week," She said, "Oh, and I will probably be at a friend's house on Saturday night and won't come home until Sunday night,"

"Well, maybe you need to make some time for me,"

"I cannot just stop working. I want to make a good impression. After I have found where I sit in the workplace then I will begin trying to change working days. My friends and I have had the shopping trip planned for a month. There is a sale that happens every year at her favourite shop. We organised me staying over at her house last night. I cannot change what I have planned," She explained.

"Just don't work. I have money for you,"

"I do not want your money," Ziva stated, "I am tired. Can you please drive me home?" She asked.

"Not quiet yet. I want to ask you something," Ziva's stomach dropped.

"Also while I was at your house the other day - while I was talking to your father I asked him a question. I trust you know this situation; so, I am asking you if you want to marry me," He stated - not asked - as he pulled a ring from his pocket.

All that was running through her head was Tony's words that told her that she needed to please everyone, that she was the obedient person, that she never said know to people aside from friends. It made her do something that she regretted as soon as the word came from her mouth, "No,"

"No?" He questioned.

"No, I mean yes. Just not yet. I have not even kissed you yet. This is only our second date," She defended.

"I need to know that you will marry me in the future. I need you to say yes," He said grabbing her arm tightly.

She tried to shrug from his grip without hurting hi but she couldn't she couldn't say yes but she couldn't say know.

His grip was getting tighter the longer that she didn't answer.

"Please let go of me," She said, "I will, if you marry me," She compromised. He let her go and she looked at her tan arm. She couldn't see any discolouration in the dim light.

"Good," He said, handing her the ring. Reluctantly she slid it on her ring finger. He leant in and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"Please," She stated.

They returned to his car and she grabbed her jacket and put it on - shielding her from the cold and the world from her surely bruised arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure about the last part, but it needs to happen and I decided now.<strong>

**Review Please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am queit happy with this chapter; I hope you like it too :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>When Ziva arrived home she went to her room and stayed there. Something was wrong; something told her that agreeing to marry him would make her life hell; would she be able to risk seeing Tony? What else was that man capable of? She didn't want to speculate. She was strong, she could hold her own, she could fight; but something told her that he was stronger and that he would hurt her if she engaged in a fight. She wasn't that stupid.<p>

If she and Tony were to find away to get her out of this... It would have to be soon.

Riley seemed insecure. Him saying that he needed to know that she would marry him in the future and needed her to say yes sort of proved that.

She decided that Tony was more independent. He wanted someone that was in his life to help make it feel fuller, not because he actually needed someone.

It was the same with Ziva; she wanted someone to be there for her. Not someone who babied her and just gave her what she wanted. She liked to work for things; it made the end result feel worth it. Riley was wrong for her. She knew that. But her father and Riley didn't seem to know that.

After an hour she emerged from her room and walked to the bathroom making sure her towel was slung over her shoulder and covering her arm where Riley had grabbed her even though the sleeve of her top hung low and the bruise would barely be showing.

She stood in front of the mirror and removed her top and could see the bruise. She knew she didn't deserve to be treated like she was - by her father, let alone Riley. It would be easier to cover than the disappeared bruise on her face and at least it wasn't a gash that would leave a scar.

* * *

><p>Tony had invited Ziva to his house - he knew it was strange invite a girl on the second date to his house. But he didn't care, and it didn't sound like she did either by the lack of hesitation in her voice when he asked her.<p>

When she arrived she wore a loose top that dropped to her elbows, a pair of jeans and wore her hair down and curly. She also wore a smile; but something told him that there was something hidden underneath the beautiful smile.

After they had eaten they sat close to each other on his lounge with his arm around Ziva. A movie was playing but an absent look echoed in Ziva's eyes.

He paused the movie, "Is everything okay? You seem distant," he said.

She adjusted her position and smiled at him before turning to half kneel next to him, "Yes, why would it not?" She asked before pressing her lips to hers.

"You are acting different compared to the limited amount of time I have spent with you," He stated, pulling her in for a longer kiss.

"I need to talk to you," She said pulling away from him and diverting her eyes from his.

"About what?" He said.

"He asked me to marry him," She stated quietly as she moved her hand to his chest and begun fingering the thin fabric of his top.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"He told me that I knew the situation, that he asked my father and he basically told me to marry him,"

"What did you say?"

"Yes," She whispered still not looking at him.

"Why?"

"I had to," She stated. He waited for her to elaborate, but instead of talking Ziva pulled back the arm of her top - exposing the developing finger shaped bruises.

"Ziva," He breathed, "No one has a right to do that,"

"I know. He would not let me go until I agreed. I do not want to marry him. I do not want to date him. I do not want to see him. I want to date you. And I am worried,"

"Worried about what?" Tony asked.

"If this is what he does when he wants me to say one word; what will he do if he wants something else from me?" She rhetorically asked, "And I am dating you; what happens when he wants to sleep with me?"

"Both of those questions are the same Ziva,"

"No they are not," Ziva argued.

"If he wants to sleep with you - he seems like a guy who will get what he wants anyway. Whether it's ethical or not. I think if you're put in that position they you will have to forget about me for the five minutes it will take to prevent yourself from getting hurt. As much as it kills me to say it,"

"Five minutes?" She giggled as she looked up at him.

"Yep," Tony said unashamed with a small smile on his face from her finally giving him a genuine smile.

"And how long would it take you?" She asked moving closer to him.

"A very long time. I have good stamina," He said, "I will prove it one time,"

"I do not want to sleep with him," She stated.

"If it stops him from hurting you... Just do it,"

"I do not think I can do that Tony," She stated, "I cannot sleep with him while I am dating you. It is not right!" She stated firmly,

"We won't get anywhere with this, will we?"

"No,"

"Stubborn," He stated.

"Yes," Ziva replied.

She moved a little away from him as he continued the movie.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Ziva, please tell me what happened," Abby begged although Ziva wasn't sure why.<p>

"Tell you about what?" She said.

"About Tony. Second date. His house. What happened?" She said impatiently.

"Nothing; we had dinner, we talked, we watched a movie," Ziva said.

"What did you talk about?" She asked.

"Riley told me to marry him," Ziva said.

"Don't change the- He what?" Abby exclaimed.

"He asked - told - me to marry him. I told Tony that and I think it bothered him more than he let on. Can I ask you a question Abs?" She asked as she took a seat at the park bench.

"Sure," Abby stated.

"Is it normal to not know someone and yet go on a date and it feels as if you have been on more than two dates?"

"Who are we talking about? Riley or Tony?"

"Yeah; because I have so much chemistry with Riley,"

"Okay; so Tony?" Abby said, "I think there is nothing wrong with it, it just means you are made for each other," Abby said.

"You are so hopeful," Ziva said.

"What? Don't you believe in 'love at first sight' and 'meant to be' and soul mates'?" Abby asked.

Ziva thought about her answer for a moment, "It is not that I do not believe in it; I just find it_ hard _to believe. I do not understand how someone can see someone and just know that they want to spend the rest of their live with them. Or that chance meetings are 'meant to be'. And how there is only one person out there for you; 'soul mates'. I think it is kind of like looking at destiny. People believe it but don't know why. I do not believe my life is planned out - if it is I shun whoever wrote in the part about Riley - as I believe that there is not one person for everyone. The saying is; 'there are plenty more fish in the ocean,' yes?" She explained.

"Sea and yes," Abby corrected, "So you think the ball that you caught the day you met Tony was by accident and that all the meetings afterward were coincidences?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I cannot afford to believe myths and legends that are made to comfort people. That is not me denying its existence, though,"

"Yeah accidentally on purpose," Abby replied, "How else do you explain the connection the two of you had?" Abby asked.

Ziva remained quiet then changed the subject, "If it is meant to be then why am I meant to be married to Riley by the end of next year?" Ziva asked

"Life is throwing a curve ball. Roll with the punches. Maybe it's life's way of saying 'hey I know you don't believe in fate and destiny and all but I'm here and I'm going to prove it. I'm giving you your other half and a complete jerk and allowing you to see that your other half won't care whether you are marrying someone else and will fight until they have all of you'," Abby said, causing Ziva to laugh, "Life is giving you lemons; make lemonade!"

"When life gives you lemons; take the lemons and throw them back and tell life to give you the lemons," Ziva said under her breath but loud enough for Abby to hear.

"No, I don't need lemons. I have a date tonight," She shot back in return.

"A date! With whom if you don't mind me asking," Ziva said turning her full attention to Abby.

Abby smiled slyly, "Remember that boy that we meet with Tony?" Abby asked.

"Tim, yes," Ziva said.

"Well; it's him,"

"That is good; I have only seen you and him together once and you and he look cute together. At least there is proof that the world is not against all of us," Ziva said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait.**

**From here on it will get interesting... Also Gibbs will appear as requested soon, but not by the way that it was suggested - but he will be in here; give it a few more chapters :P**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony wasn't expecting any visitors that night; he especially wasn't expecting who was knocking on his door.<p>

"Ziva has her engagement party now," Abby stated when he opened the door.

"Way to kick someone when they're down," Tony stated as he looked between her and her company before holding the door open.

Abby had a quick look around, "Ziva was really here?"

"Yeah, last week. It was cleaner then. Tim told me he was dating you?" Tony clarified, "Who is this?" He added.

"Yes. I'm not here to talk about your friend. I'm here to talk about Ziva," Abby said.

"Who is this?" He insisted.

"She really likes you," Abby stated.

"I really like her," Tony replied.

"Enough to do anything to keep her away from Riley? Enough to not freak out with what I'm about to tell you? Actually you need to meet someone first," She said.

Once Tony caught up to her quick talking he nodded, "Okay. Hey, aren't you meant to be at the engagement party?"

"I already told her that I'd be late," Abby said, "This is Ziva's brother; Ari. Ari; this is Tony,"

"Okay..." Tony said a little taken back.

"So we all know that Ziva doesn't want to get married... To Riley. We have about a year to figure out how to stop it," Abby explained.

"Okay," Tony repeated, "I don't quiet understand what's happening here,"

"You are like the only person who will be able to get her out of it," Abby said.

"How,"

"You like her?"

"Yes,"

"Marry her," Abby said.

Tony stared between the two, gaping at the pair, before he finally found the right words, "Marry her?" He repeated, "I don't think either of is would be ready for that. I have been seeing her for a few weeks,"

"I didn't say ask her he next time you see her. I'm just saying to keep it in the back of your head when you're with her," Abby said.

"Abby, I can tell you mean well, but..." Tony trailed off.

"I think what he is trying to say is that he sees where your coming from but he doesn't want to get married yet," Ari said, "We can ALL find a way around it if you are not prepared to take that step yet,"

"But you love her?" Abby asked.

"I never said that. I said I like her. As I said before; a few weeks - not enough time,"

"But you can read her like a book. She really likes you. It's basically all she talks about. I don't mean that in a bad way, she talks about her situation - which is good. It sounds really bitchy, I like talking about you - we talk about Tim too-" Abby said.

"So you're saying she loves me?" Tony said.

"I wouldn't go that far. But it's not far from the mark. She wouldn't say that she loves you," Ari said.

"Once again; a few weeks!" Tony said.

Ari looked at his watch, "If we need to be back, we have to leave now," He said as he stood. Abby followed his lead. She almost made it to the door before she turned and looked at Tony again.

"Why aren't you going?" She asked.

"Ziva asked, but I said no. It wouldn't have felt right. Did you see what he did to her arm? I would have hit him," Tony said as he stood. Ari opened the door and then Tony added, "There is something that's playing on her mind," He said directing his attention to Ziva's brother, "She thinks that there is a reason that her father has chosen the Riley guy; do you know what that is?" He asked.

"Do you think we would be here if I knew?" Ari asked.

* * *

><p>Ziva was beginning to get a little anxious. Abby wasn't there yet, and Ari had disappeared. She had her sister and her mother and some other friends but she was closest to them. She had excused her self from the main group and was now pacing in her room. She hated being centre of attention. She hated Riley. And earlier that night he had asked he to take the weekend with him after he found out she had been lying to him about when she was free, the fact that as soon as he said that in the next breath he was telling her to go away with him scared her. It made her wonder what he was really capable of.<p>

She knew of somewhere else she would rather be in that moment. When her door opened she immediately demanded, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was out; look, I bought you a bracelet to wish you luck," Abby said.

Ziva looked at her, "Why?"

"Look at it as more saying 'congrats for finding Tony' than 'congrats on your engagement',"

"Right. Where is Ari?"

"Outside. Ziva you need to relax,"

"How can I when I don't want to be here? When I am being forced into this?" She asked.

"C'mon Ziva. Let's go," Abby insisted as she grabbed Ziva's wrist and dragged her out of her room, "Everything will work out well in the end. I promise,"

When they reached her back yard Riley immediately found her and wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered, "Having a good time?"

Ziva faked a smile and nodded.

"How about we give it another hour and we ditch this?" He asked. Ziva turned her head and looked up at him, but didn't reply.

* * *

><p>Tony was woken close to midnight buy quick knocks at his door. Confused, he stood and walked in the direction of his door.<p>

"Ziva?" He asked when he opened it.

"Were you asleep?" She said slightly icily.

"No, not really," He replied.

"Sorry. Can I come in?"

"Of course," He said opening his door more, "What's happened?" He said when she simply sat on his cheap lounge.

"Nothing,"

"Don't nothing me, you had your engagement party. Something clearly has happened,"

She twisted the silver ring on her finger until it came off before placing it on the coffee table in front of her before knocking it off with her foot, "After, while the party was dying down he took me up to my room and began to kiss me. But I could tell he wanted it to go further, so I told him to stop. He did. Then when I said that I wanted to wait he asked me why. I said that if I _have_ to marry him, he can at least have the respect to wait until after we were married. He thought I was being disrespectful and he began telling me I needed to wake up to the fact that it was going to happen sooner or later," She suddenly stood from her seat and she looked in the verge of tears. Tony closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be okay," He whispered in her ear.

She sudden forcefully pushed against his chest, "Why does everyone keep saying that? They cannot possibly know what will happen tomorrow or the next day, and they do not know what it is like to have their choice taken away from them. I am scared of my father, because of what he is capable of, and I do not want to be any where near the man that is currently in my room. I do not understand why it has to be me. There has to be something that this bastard wants or needs from me or my family, I do not want to give him it. I want to give what ever the hell it is to you; only you. I couldn't care less if I had known you for a day or three years. I need to work out what it is-" She said tears of anger and frustration silently rolling from her deep eyes.

"Ziva, I think you need to calm down a little," Tony said calmly.

"I do not need to calm down. I need to hit something, anything," Ziva replied. Tony looked her up and down for a minute before nodding.

"Come on then," He said offering his hand which she took and then allowed him to lead her from his building.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just hold on to that emotion," He replied as he led her a few buildings down his street coming to a stop outside of a twenty-four hour gym.

A few minutes later, Ziva was standing in front of a punching bag as she threw punches and kicked the bag with force. Tony stood a while away amazed.

"I don't understand Ziva, if you can do that; why don't you defend yourself?" Tony asked.

"Because it is not worth the repercussions," She replied, "And I would prefer to put myself between my father and my sister instead of letting her get hurt. Ah!" She exclaimed as she landed the punch wrong.

Tony rushed forward to help her, "Are you okay?"He asked as he removed her hand from the boxing glove.

"Yeah, just hit wrong. It doesn't hurt anymore," She stated as he took it off him and put her hand back inside.

"Do you want to hit me?" He asked.

"No, then I sink as low,"

"I don't mean that," He stated, "I mean me with the pads?"

"Oh, okay," She replied as she changed target.

She jabbed with her left hand before throwing a hook with her right. Tony caught both. She changed the combination without telling him and he still caught the punch. They began moving as she threw and he caught the punches.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much," she replied as she stepped too soon and tripped over his feet, falling forward and landing on Tony who had fallen on his back.

"Sorry," She replied softly; her face centimetres from his.

"Why?" He asked with a small smile as he watched her look down at his lips as he talked, "I'm not," He added.

She shot one quick look up to his eyes before back to his lips. She began moving her face closer. He met her half way and their lips met in a heated kiss, which they both deepened. He managed to remove his hands from the pads and hold her at the bottom of her ribs.

She broke the kiss when he made a move to sit up. He looked at her with disappointment in his eyes, she smiled, "I think we should go back to your apartment," She stated.

"I think we should too," Was all Tony could manage as he watched her stand from above him and walked away as she - somewhat hurriedly - packed away what they had been using. He stood up and put the pads on the shelf before she walked back to him and kiss him. She moved as close as possible to him.

He broke the kiss this time; he took her hand and led her back to his apartment.

He unlocked the door with a little difficulty as his hands were shaking slightly in anticipation. Once he threw the door open he pushed Ziva against the wall; his hands running up and down her sides while hers found their way to the hem of his shirt and began pulling up on it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his mouth close to her ear, "Are you sure you're doing this for the right reason; as in not to forget what happened earlier?" He asked.

"Tony, I am here with you. I want to be with you. I am doing this because I want to with you," She replies and she bent her neck and kissed his neck.

"Bed?" He suggested.

"Uh huh," She murmured.

He pulled her in the direction of his room as she lifted it over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess what! I'm on holidays.. So I'm giving you two updates one for this story and one for another :). It also means frequent updates for two weeks! Meaning that if I finish the next chapter on Tuesday then you won't have to wait for (my) Saturday for the update! So I will be updating as I write.. Which will be whenever I'm not doing homework or chores :)**

**I hope this clears a little confusion from last chapter up.. Last chapter came across a little differently than I intended it to. Its one of those things where when you write you think everyone knows your reasoning behind my writing. I apologise for any confusion I caused... I take responsibility.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Tony woke before Ziva did the next morning. He wasn't sure what had woken him. But he was awake now. And he was contempt despite all that was going through his head. He knew what it was that was bothering him. He just knew he couldn't talk to Ziva about one of them. The other he could, but it would have to wait - obviously - until she was awake.<p>

He ran his hand along the bare skin of her arm and his finger tips though her hair. Her hand was on his chest and her head was lying on his shoulder, he could feel her warm breath caress his neck every time she breathed out. She was peaceful. If he didn't know better he would mistake her for some one who wasn't going through hell at home for someone who didn't have a care in the world.

Which at the moment she didn't she knew she was safe. She knew that she was in the arms of someone who cared for her deeper than superficial reasons.

She stirred against him slightly when she felt his hand running along her skin. She turned her face into his shoulder and placed a kiss there, "Good morning," She said with a sweet smile.

"Good morning it is," He replied as he adjusted his position slightly to kiss her lips.

"What is on your mind Tony?" She asked when she saw the distracted look in his eyes.

"What happened last night?"

"I came over; you took me to the gym; we boxed for a little; then we came back, and well, you know what happened after that," She smiled.

"Before that?" He asked.

"I was at home,"

"What happened? Ziva, you know what I mean,"

"Yes, I do. But the fact remains that while I lie naked next to you; I do not really want to talk about the man that I am meant to marry," She said.

"Sorry," Tony said feeling guilty, "It's just that you didn't really tell me what happened, and I am a little concerned because of that,"

"Tony, I give you my word that nothing happened between him and me. You think if it did that you would be the first person I would come to. I mean that in the nicest way. But I do not think that I would want to be around anyone if anyone ever tried to do that to me," She explained.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk..." He said.

"You are second on my list," She replied with a smile.

"Second?" He questioned.

"After Abs of course," She said.

"Oh," Tony replied, "Of course,"

He looked at the time briefly before turning back to her, "Wait here," He told her as he stood from the bed and grabbed some clothes and quickly dressed.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked disappointed.

"You have been through too much. You deserve breakfast in bed," He announced.

"No, Tony, I can make myself breakfast; you do not need to go to so much trouble," She said.

"Honestly Ziva, let me do this. Please," He said as he walked to his door frame, "Stay," He ordered as he briefly turned to look at her before walking the rest of the way down the hall.

Ziva felt spoilt. She didn't even have the meal yet and she felt special. She couldn't imagine Riley doing this for her; a sinking feeling told her she would be doing this for him. She sat herself against the head board of Tony's bed as she looked around the room. She spotted her underwear, jeans, bra, and top in various places around the room. She stood and picked them up before putting her underwear and top back on. She folded her jeans and her bra - you never know what might happen - and set them on the chair in the room next to the window.

When Tony walked in she was looking at the view from his window, "I thought I told you to stay?" He said.

"I did, but then I figured I would rather be eating in clothes rather than nothing," She defended.

"Back to bed; doctor's orders,"

"I wasn't aware that you were a doctor. You told me that you were studying law enforcement," She replied as she crawled back into his bed. He past the tray with eggs and bacon to her.

"I am. It's an expression," He said sitting next to her.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

"No, that is yours,"

"I'm sure I could spare some,"

"No, eat," He said, "What will happen when you go home?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. It probably won't be good though, they are not going to be happy with me - they being my Father and Riley," She said.

"Just hit them," Tony suggested.

"Do you really never want to see me again?"

"I know you can defend yourself - I saw it last night. I don't see why you don't use it?"

"It is not worth the hassle - the repercussions would be too extreme," She said.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"I would love to; but they will send a search party and have you killed. My father knows many people in high places," She announced.

"Do you want to talk about him?"

"There is really nothing to say. I told you about him on our first date,"

"Does he hurt your mum?"

"Not often. Since he stopped drinking he doesn't as much. I still wake up some times to find her with a new bruise on her arm. My brother makes sure that he does not hurt Tali while I am not there and I make sure he doesn't when he is not there. We protect Tali. She is too innocent,"

"What do you think will happen when you go home?"

"I do not want to think about it," She admitted.

"Ziva..." He began before stopping. What did he want to say, 'your brother and your best friend suggested something very strange last night; they told me to ask you to marry me?' That would scare her - especially if she didn't want to marry someone else.

She looked at him expectantly, "Yes?" She asked.

"Never mind. It's not that important," he replied. She stared at him sceptically but let it drop.

* * *

><p>Ziva said goodbye to Tony as she left to face the wrath that was her home. She didn't want to go; but she knew she had to face it sooner or later. It was simply something that had to be done.<p>

When she arrived she tried the door: locked. She simply unlocked it, but was surprised to find people still home. She quietly made her way up to her room; not disturbing the people on the bottom floor. The real surprise was waiting for her upstairs. She opened her door - making sure it didn't creek as she opened or closed it. She let out a sigh of relief when it was closed; closing her eyes as she exhaled before turning around.

She jumped slightly when she turned around and found Riley leaning against the back wall. She didn't approach him, instead choosing to stand across from him and stare him down as he was here.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"To a friend's house. I spent the night because I did not feel comfortable being around someone who so clearly wanted to sleep with me," She said.

"You seem like you have had a confidence boost," He stated.

"I am a confident person," She replied.

"I have no doubt about that. It was one of the first things your father mentioned about you," He said, "Where did you go?" He repeated.

"To. A. Friend's. House. I just said that," Ziva said.

"A boy friend's place,"

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

"How do I know you didn't sleep with him if it was the case?"

"I can assure you I did not," She stated as she moved toward her wardrobe to gather new clothes to change into. He grabbed her arm.

"You didn't answer my question," He said.

"Yes it was a guy friend's place. No we did not sleep together," She lied.

"What are you doing next weekend?" He changed the topic.

"I am going out with Abby," Ziva stated.

"The whole weekend? What about during the week?"

"Working," She lied. She had the next two weeks off; but that didn't mean that she wanted to spend it with him, "Can you please let go of me now? I would like to have a shower so I can get on with my day,"

He let go of her arm. She continued to gather her things so she could do just that, "Oh, and I would rather you not in here when I return. I quiet like my privacy," She added.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ziva was sitting on her bed reading her book when her door flew open; swinging back and hitting the wall it was attached to. Ziva had never been frightened; but the look on Riley's face sent fear and adrenaline through her veins. Her flight reflexes were beating her fight ones. But she had no where to go. She looked over her shoulder; contemplating whether or not going out the window was a good idea, but she thought the best of it.<p>

"Why did you lie?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry?"

"According to this sheet - your work schedule - you don't work for two weeks,"

"I am sorry, I did not know," She managed in a calm even voice although her nerves were making her heart rate rise.

"I don't believe you," He stated.

Over his shoulder Ziva saw her mother and her sister hiding slightly behind come to the door way.

"Well that is your choice. Are relationships not meant to be based on trust?" She asked.

"Yes they are. And now you have earn it back. Cancel your plans for the weekend. We are going to a small house just outside the city for a weekend!" He said.

"I have had these plans for ages. I am not going to change them now," Ziva said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Change them," He demanded menacingly.

Ziva looked toward her mother and Tali whose eyes had welled up slightly in fear for her sister as she stayed behind their mother.

Riley waited a few moments before turning and leaving a shocked Ziva, stone faced Rivka, and scared Tali in his wake.

"Ziva," Her mother said.

"What?" Ziva demanded, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked kindly.

"Make it stop!" Ziva said a little more harshly than needed as the peek of her adrenaline began to wane.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, before I take this straight down the path I want to - which I will eventually - I am interested to know what you would like to see. We will see Gibbs, but is there anything else you want to read?<strong>

**Please Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, what I got that you want to see.. Riley having his ass kicked by 1; Tony, 2; Gibbs and or 3; Ziva. I will see what I can do. If there is anything else, just tell me :)**

**This is more of a filler and lead up for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva took her keys and walked quickly to her car, she needed to take some time for herself; she made it to the park where she first met Tony. The past few weeks had been hard. She had tried avoiding Riley at all costs, but now he knew that she had been lying to him, and that caused fear to course through her veins. She had never been truly fearful until that day.<p>

She had grabbed her jacket before she left and now she was glad she did; she wrapped the jacket around her body as a cold breeze washed over her body. She briefly wondered what would have happened if she had argued with her father; stood her ground, made it clear that this isn't what she wanted out of life: to be in a forced relationship while she dated the person who she actually wanted to be with on the side.

She felt guilty. Even if Tony said that he was fine with it, it didn't matter because if things were to continue how they were then by the end of the year after next she would be married. Then Riley would metaphorically have complete control over her; he could and probably would claim her in every way possible, she probably wouldn't put it past him to move the wedding up.

She had put her foot down once; but was she willing to do it again? Would she do it if it could threaten her life?

Her brother knew she didn't want to be part of this, her mother knew she didn't want to be part of this; even her father knew she didn't want to be part of this. But she didn't have a choice; she wanted to know why she was being sold off to some other man with no ties to anything; he wasn't Jewish, Israeli, held any values that her father or her family held close, the only thing he really was... Was rich.

Maybe that was why, maybe Eli knew that if they were to marry, then Riley might put the inheritance to Ziva, then once that had happened Eli would kill Riley and Ziva would be left with his money...

But then how would he get the money from Ziva; kill her too?

It didn't make sense. The decision for an arranged marriage had to have been from an external source - well, the suggestion for it - or else it would have been brought up throughout her teenage years and her childhood. It wasn't even a tradition in the family to have the eldest daughter to be married out of the family by someone the father had chosen, other wise her mother wouldn't have reacted the way she did in the beginning. If it were from an external source than that would mean from Riley or his family.

Was it possible that Riley wanted her for an unknown reason and given Eli and offer he couldn't refuse?

Ziva made a mental note to check up on his family at some stage.

The thing that was the most worrying at the current time was the weekend trip she had to go on.

Ziva walked to a small bridge that was built over a narrow stream that was a few metres too wide to step over. She leant on the railing.

Maybe she should take Tony's advice: say 'no', not 'how high'.

Maybe she was scared and that's why she did it. She didn't consider herself to be a push over. But maybe, she _was_ scared and used the excuse of protecting her sister for complying with what ever wish her father wanted.

Maybe it was time to step up and face the fear; even if it could possibly injure or kill her.

* * *

><p>"How are you and Ziva's friend Abby going?" Tony asked as he and Tim walked through the mall. Tony needed a new DVD player and he needed to know the best one to buy.<p>

"Good, we have a date tonight,"

"Have you slept with her?" Tony asked while Tim rolled his eyes at the predictable question.

"Not yet," He replied, "How about you and Ziva? That situation must be complicated,"

"It is, but we forget about him while we're together,"

"Have you slept with her?"

"I don't kiss and tell Tim," Tony replied.

"Yes you do, and since you said that I'm gonna say that you have,"

"Yeah, we did," Tony was easily to tell the truth, "The other day after her engagement party," He paused for a moment as the person who had been walking beside them that wasn't associated with them but walking in the same direction look at him, "It's not what you think," He added.

"Have you talked about it?"

"Not really. The Riley dude is sort of moot when we're together. I think she is trying to forget and I'm the way she does it,"

"Is that normal?"

"She's spending time with me; the relationship is moving,"

"Yeah, I get that; but what will happen if she gets married? There is only so much you can do," Tim said.

"We are in the process of sorting that out,"

"You just said she doesn't talk to you about him,"

"No I didn't I said it was a moot point. I think once we know why she is being arranged to marry someone then it will be easier to work out how to prevent it from happening. Is this the shop?" Tony asked.

"Yeah,"

* * *

><p>Ziva made her way to a park bench; as she sat down she took her phone from her pocket and dialled Abby's number.<p>

She picked up after the first ring, "Waiting for my call Abs?" Ziva asked.

"It was right next to me. What's up?"

"I can't make it this weekend; I know it means a lot to you but I cannot go,"

"Why? Actually; where are you? I'll come to you,"

"I'm at the park," Ziva replied.

It only took her a few minutes to arrive. Ziva was running her fingers along the grain in the wooden table she sat at.

"I have never seen you so depressed Ziva," Abby announced as she sat down across from Ziva.

"I'm not depressed," Ziva replied.

"What do you call it?"

"Riley came into my house and started yelling at me for lying about my work time sheet and now he thinks that I am lying about this weekend, and apparently he wants to take me away from the weekend,"

"You really need to find away to deal with everything Ziva,"

"I slept with Tony the other night," Ziva stated.

"Is that really away to deal with it?"

"We went boxing first,"

"Maybe you should talk to your father," Abby suggested.

"Probably; but would he talk to me. There has to be a reason Riley has chosen me or I have been chosen to marry him. You don't get married off for no reason," Ziva replied.

"You're right, but you can't keep doing this. It's not all guess work, you can have a million theories Ziva, and none of them might be right," Abby said.

"I am aware of that," She thought for a moment before she nodded at whatever she was confirming to herself, "Yes, I will talk to my father,"

"Are you sure?" Abby said.

"You just told me I should," Ziva said.

"I know, but now I'm not sure,"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Are you going to come with me?"

Abby thought about it for a minute, "I think it's something you have to do by yourself. Don't let him push you around,"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I know; I'm terrible.. I say that at least one of my stories will get an update per day, and I don't update anything for like four days.. Oh, well, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>Ziva opened the door to her father's office without knocking. It didn't really surprise her to see that Riley was there with him. She waited patiently near the door until she was acknowledged, then she spoke to her father, "I wish to speak with you - in private," She stated.<p>

"I was just telling your father here about the weekend I have planned for the two of us," Riley said.

Ziva faked a smile and said, "Yeah, I cannot wait. Riley; would I be allowed to talk to my father alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course," He said. As he walked past he gave her a small kiss to the cheek. Ziva wondered briefly how he could go from being furious one minute to completely sedate the next.

She waited for the door to be closed before she began speaking, "I would like to know why?"

"Why what Ziva?"

"Why you are making me marry him?"

"I think he is good for you,"

"So I am unable to choose a man that I like that I believe is good for me?"

"That is not the point?"

"Then what is the point?" Ziva said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"The point is Ziva, that Riley is a lot better than you think-"

"Yes he has lots of money - but that is it. He has nothing else I want,"

"What do you want Ziva?"

"Someone who treats me with respect, someone who actually cares about me more than perhaps a pay check, someone who would actually consider my ideas, value that I may value different things to him, patient, willing to listen to my sometimes unreasonable ranting. Riley seems strangely devoid from many - it not all these traits. He does not fit with my personality nor mine his," Ziva said.

"Does it matter; this time next year you will be married, Ziva,"

"You are brining the deadline forward?" Ziva said. She saw her father nod, "How long?"

"Four months,"

"Four months!" Ziva exclaimed, "No, I refuse to go. I will not go," She said with conviction.

"You will be Ziva David. I don't care if we have to drag you down the aisle,"

"That is a little harsh Abba. What does he have that you want?" Ziva asked as she read him.

She knew she had hit the nail on the head when the question stumped his answer.

"Oh, so you are the one that is really marrying him; I am just you pawn," She stated, "Just so I know; what is it you want from him - just so I know what to keep my eyes open for? Actually I am going to let you ponder that while I go out with a friend," Ziva concluded as she walked out of the office and back to her car.

* * *

><p>"Did I ever thank you for breakfast the other day?" Ziva asked with a smile as Tony's front door opened.<p>

"I don't know; do you want me to ask him?" Tim asked.

"I'm sorry, I did not think anyone else was here," Ziva said as Tim stepped to the side and allowed her in.

"What is he doing?" She asked when she looked at Tony with a small book opened in front of him and a small half built entertainment unit.

"He is putting together a cabinet - he won't let me help - but he is having a little trouble," Tim chuckled.

"Tony," Ziva said.

"Yes Ziva?" Tony replied.

"Need help?"

"No,"

"What is so hard about putting a cabinet together?" She asked.

"I opened all of the bags which had the bolts in them. I don't know where they all are now," Tony replied.

"Do you need help?"

"No,"

Ziva turned back to Tim, "What is he trying to prove?"

"That he is smarter than me," He smiled in reply, "He already proved that when he opened all the bags and everything," He added sarcastically.

Ziva walked over and knelt next to him, "Are you sure you don't want help," She said as she kissed his neck, "It will go quicker," she said before whispering, "Then you can have me all to yourself,"

"Time to leave Tim," Tony said as he stood.

"No, that is not part of the deal," Ziva said.

"What?"

"He has to help too,"

"He doesn't _have_ to," Tony said.

"Why don't I call Abby and she can help too?" Ziva asked.

"If you wish," He said.

An hour and fifty minutes later the cabinet was finished and it seemed to hold together. Tony had his doubts when it came to putting his TV and DVD player on it. He made Ziva hold his TV while he decided that the cabinet was strong enough.

"You know what we should do," Abby said.

"What?" Ziva asked

"We should double date" She suggested.

"How?"

"We go out together," Abby clarified.

"That is not what I mean. What if my father catches me? My brother and sister and mother wouldn't care," Ziva pointed out.

"Well that sucks," Abby said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"We could order pizza and watch a movie her. It eliminates the chance of you getting caught and Abby gets her double date," Tony said.

"Let's do it!" Abby suddenly exclaimed, her enthusiasm bringing a smile to their faces.

"Everyone care what pizza?" Tony asked as he stood from the lounge. When everyone shook their head he walked to the phone and began ordering.

"Ziva, did you talk to your father?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I have worked out that Riley has something Eli wants although I am not sure what," Ziva replied.

"Money?"

"Maybe,"

"What are you leaving out?" Abby questioned.

"Pizza will be about half an hour; what are you talking about?" He asked as he took a seat next to Ziva and wrapped his arm around her.

"Ziva talked to her father today," Abby said.

"What happened?" Tony asked diverting his attention to Ziva.

"He is making me marry Riley because of something he wants. That much I can work out. And there is one other thing he told me," She said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"He is moving the wedding up," She replied. She looked down at her hands and therefore missed the look Abby gave Tony.

"When?" Tim asked, talking for the first time.

"Four months," Ziva said.

"Four months!" Tony and Abby said together.

"Yes. When I arrived Riley was in Eli's office with him and talking. I did not hear what they were talking about; Riley said something about this weekend, but that is all I heard," Ziva informed them.

Tony looked down at Ziva as they shared a moment, before Abby spoke, "What movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

><p>Abby and McGee left not long after the movie finished; leaving Tony and Ziva alone in his apartment. They walked back to the lounge and sat down.<p>

"Tony, are you sure you are okay with this?" Ziva asked.

"This?" He asked gesturing between them.

"Not this," She said, "The whole thing; with Riley and my father and you and me?" She asked.

"I really like you," He admitted, "So I guess I don't have a choice,"

"Don't have a choice?" She questioned, "You, Tony, you are the one with the choice,"

"Who says you don't have a choice?" He asked, "You are your own person, Ziva, this is a free country, move out - you could live with me - cut the ties with your father," He suggested.

"That would mean me never seeing my sister or my brother or even my mother. They are all the ties that I have with my father. If they did not exist then I would have left there a long time ago. It is not a nice place there - that and I also had no where else to go," She explained, "You did not answer my question,"

"Ziva, I'm not going anywhere. We will find a way through this okay," He said before he lent over and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I am very surprised at the response to this story. We are at chapter 12 and closer to 100 reviews then - I think - all of my other stories at this point in time.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hate writer's block, I know I have said that before. Writer's block makes me write small filler chapters that I am very often not happy with. But I have to say that this chapter almost went in a completely different direction - but if you want to see Gibbs it has to go this way.**

**Also, unless its an update on friday don't expect an update next weekend (yes; schools back meaning weekly/bi-weekly updates :/ Trust me I would much rather spend my time writing for you guys). Anyway, probably not an update next weekend because I am really busy since its my birthday :D So sorry for leaving you with a crappy chapter before I maybe disappear for two weeks - although we do have a public holiday Wednesday...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ziva stayed in bed longer than she usually would. She wasn't keeping track of time. She didn't realise how late it was until her door opened and her brother walked in.<p>

"What?"

"You're still in bed," He simply stated.

"No, I thought I was shopping with Abby," Ziva replied sarcastically.

"There's no need to be like that Ziva," He said.

"Really? Did you find out that the wedding you do not want to be part of has gone from two years to four months?" She shot back.

"Four months. What about your boyfriend?"

"He says he is fine with it, and that we will find a way around it," Ziva said.

"You're not so sure?"

"I don't know. I do not want to marry this man, but I cannot see a way around it," She replied as she sat against the head rest of her bed, "I know that Riley has something Eli wants now,"

"What?"

"I don't know that. I just said I know he has something," She said, "And I have to go on a trip with him," She said with disgust.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. You really don't like talking at the moment do you,"

"You should start packing then," He stated, "I heard he was coming for dinner tonight,"

"What?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Eli didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Does it look like he told me?"

"He told your mother and I that we were going out tonight to a restaurant then tomorrow morning he will pick you up at something like nine," Ari explained before Ziva stormed out of her room to her father in the living room, "You have invited him for dinner?" She asked as civilly as she could manage.

"Yes, I invited him yesterday,"

"There is nothing like telling me? I already have plans,"

"Cancel them,"

"No,"

"He has already told me that you have been lying to him. Until you don't you will be grounded aside from seeing him,"

"I have one condition then," Ziva said, "Abby comes with us,"

"No, this is a family get together,"

"With someone that I am being forced to marry - do you really think I consider him _family?_" Ziva asked, "Abby is closer to family than he is!"

"I don't want any arguments from you Ziva,"

"I will be inviting Abby," She said as she walked out making sure there was no room for discussion or argument back from her father.

Maybe there was away around it. Maybe Tony was right, she thought as she closed the door to her room, maybe cutting all ties with her father would put a stop to it. The only thing with that is that she would have to stay away long enough and not make any contact with the rest of her family.

After Ziva rang Abby, she spent the day throwing random articles of clothing into a small suitcase. She made sure that she would look some what decent out of all the clothes she placed in the bag.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ziva was up at seven - that was if she had really slept at all. The dinner the previous night went... Well. It was awkward for her, but that might have been because she made it plainly clear she didn't want to be there. She consumed herself in conversations with Abby they whole evening - only talking to Riley after the night was over and it was time to go.<p>

She dragged her feet out of bed and in everything she did that morning. It was at around eight thirty when she got a phone call.

"Hello," She said with a smile as she answered after looking at the caller ID.

_"You know what I decided?"_ Tony asked.

"What?" She replied a little taken aback while she closed her bedroom door.

_"Remember the other night when you said what to do if he wants to sleep with you?"_

"Yes, you said I should do it if it would stop him from hurting me," She replied, "I said I would not,"

_"I don't want you to sleep with him,"_ He said.

"I was never going to sleep with him," She said, "You have nothing to worry about. I am not going to do anything with him. I promise," Ziva reassured him.

"Good," He sighed.

"Why the sudden concern?"

_"I just don't want to share you,"_ He said.

"Fair enough," She smiled.

_"What has he got planned for you; because whatever it is I will top it,"_

"You already top it," She said as she heard a car pull up the driveway, "Um, I have to go. I will ring you when I have the chance," She stopped herself from talking in fear that she would add something that neither of them were ready for.

_"Okay. If he gives you any trouble, hit him like you did the boxing pads the other night,"_

"Goodbye," She said then hung the phone up. She took her bag down the stairs and waited.

"Good morning," Riley stated with a smile.

"Hello," Ziva replied.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," She said with a fake smile, "Just let me say good bye to my sister and brother," She added as she walked to the living room where they were seated. She said good bye and walked to the car, sitting in the front seat and putting her bag behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please.. And please anything you want to see (other than Riley getting his ass kicked which was the majority of the last time I asked answers and that will happen), sometimes that helps my writer's block.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**First off: Thank you for helping reach 100 reviews :D**

****So my birthday around 15 minutes and as my present to you I am posting this chapter :) I guess this is the climax of the story - which is why it is longer than usual. There is limited Tiva interaction but there will be in coming chapters :)****

**I am happy with this chapter; but I am a little worried... It's a little... different to what I would usually write, I guess.**

**Thanks to SSAPrentis for reading this a little earlier :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

><p>The trip was mainly quiet, it was awkward; Ziva didn't want to be there and apart of Riley was aware of that. She knew a million other places she would rather be at the current time. Most of them had to do with Tony.<p>

She spent around five minutes playing with the radio in the car so there could be something filling the empty silence between them. Through her posture she made it clear she was in no mood for conversations of any sort. She faced the window and watched the town fly by.

It wasn't until just out of town when she spoke, "What do you have planned?" Curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had butterflies in her stomach - the uncertainty of not knowing put her on edge. Even when her father used to become drunk there was always a predictable aspect of it. He would have the first drink and her and her siblings would retreat away from him, most of it was unpredictable; but that one aspect gave her a sense of comfort. She liked to be on top of things - she was a person who thrived on organisation and routine. This, going away with Riley - whom she did not trust - to a place that was unfamiliar made her feel like he had the upper hand. It was something she didn't like feeling. Really, she wouldn't like the feel of any of his hands.

A part of her told her that if it were Tony that was taking her away for the weekend she would feel different; but she also knew that she trusted Tony. A few weeks dating and she was already feeling as if she could trust him with her life.

"It's a surprise," He replied, "What would you like to do?"

"Go home," She said.

"Come on Ziva, don't be like that," He said in a sickly sweet voice that made Ziva's skin crawl.

"What do you want me to be like then?" Ziva asked rhetorically, "I had things to do this weekend. Abby has a party."

"That is beside the point."

"What is the point then; you taking me away to what? Punish me?" She said.

"Of course not; I want to marry you."

"Yeah, I'm sure your reasons are legit," She said under her breath low enough so he didn't hear her.

Silence consumed the car again. It took them another hour before they arrived.

The shack outside of town that he took her to wasn't a shack rather an elegant house. It couldn't have been considered to be a mansion, but it was big. Everything was nicely designed and organised Ziva admired it for a moment but she really expected nothing less of the man. He was rich - apparently, she wasn't going to acknowledge anything as true until it was proven. Especially anything coming from the man beside her.

He pulled up the driveway and came to a stop in front of the house.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Ziva hoped he didn't see her admiration, "It is okay," She said. It wasn't a full lie; the beauty of the house was toned down by the fact that she had to be there with him.

She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye, "Do you want the tour. It's not as big as it looks. One bedroom, one living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, outdoor entertaining area, pool," He said, "It is my father's.

"Okay, sure," She replied as she opened her door and walked to the back seat and took her bag from there, swinging it over her shoulder, "Did you say one bedroom?" She inquired.

"Yeah, the other bedroom was changed into a gaming/workout room."

"What? It is dangerous to have games and 'work out' equipment in the same room," She said.

"The room is fairly large. It has half gaming and the other half is for fitness. Dad figured once I was old enough to move out he would use this place as his get away. I have rented it for the weekend," He said.

"What about your Mum?" Ziva asked in a softer tone than she would usually use with him before she could stop herself.

"She left us when I was like five. Haven't heard from her since," He said emotion filling his voice.

"I'm sorry," She replied in an even softer tone. She was shocked with herself. She didn't care for the man yet she was still offering her sympathy to him for having no contact with his mother.

"It's okay; I got over it a long time ago. Dad was there for me when it mattered," He said.

"How about this tour?" She asked after a moment of silence where neither of them knew what to say.

"Yeah, if you would follow me," He said as he took his two bags (one she assumed had food in it) before locking the car and leading him up to the house. "It's all on the one level aside from the attic in the roof - which is just storage space," He added before he opened the door to an open plan living/dining area. With a rather large kitchen to one side and a glass wall that almost completely brought the outside area inside.

Since the house was situated on the side of the woods, from the front door Ziva could see green where ever she looked. Next to the kitchen there was a hallway; which she assumed lead to bedroom, gaming room and the bathroom/s - if she assumed that one bathroom was an en-suite. He walked past her and she followed, following him down to the fartherest room from the beginning of the living/dining room.

He silently placed his things on one side of the bed which automatically made her assume that that side was his side and the other side was hers. She didn't like the idea but she went with it for now; she placed her bag on the floor beside the bed.

"So this is the bedroom; obviously. Across the hall is the gaming room," He began as he walked past her out the door and back down the hall, "There is the main bathroom and I think you can tell what this is considering it is the main room which you just walked in from," He opened door with a metal looking frame, "The pool is in that shed and this is the entertaining area and back yard."

Ziva did her best to not let the surprise show. The house was massive because the rooms were massive; there were barely any rooms in the house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Ziva was leaning against the railing of the balcony as she stared into the dark night. She had a bottle of water in her hand and was occasionally sipping it.<p>

After the tour, he had gone about her business and he went about his. She had messaged Tony, Abby and her brother and she had cooked. He attended to a few small maintenance jobs around the house that apparently his father had told him to look at while he was there.

She didn't look over her shoulder when she heard the sweeping sound of the door across the wooden decking boards. There was no need; no one else was here. They were at least an hour and forty five minutes from her house. It suddenly occurred to her that she could scream and no one was likely to hear her. She shook the thought. All she had been thinking about was getting home and seeing her siblings, her mother, Abby and of course Tony.

She felt his hands on her waist as he buried his face in her neck. She didn't yield to his touch like she would have if it were Tony's. As he kissed up her neck towards her collar bone one of his hands began to creep from her waist to the front of her abdomen heading slightly down. She caught his hand.

"I have told you I do not want to do this at least until we are married," She said, Tony's words over the phone running through her head.

"Why not?" He said. He was pulling her closer to him; she could feel him against her back - _all_ of him. She shifted uncomfortably against him, which didn't do much except him holding her even closer.

"Because there are too many questions unanswered. I am not willing to do anything with you until I have answers to those questions," Ziva replied.

"You have to face the facts here Ziva, you are _going _to marry me whether you _like _it or not," He said as he turned her around so she was facing him, pushing her against the railing.

"You can make me marry you; but you can't make me love you," Ziva said.

"True; but I don't need you to love me," He replied.

"So you will just use me for your own satisfaction; for sex?" Ziva inquired.

He studied her for a brief second before a smile made its way across his face, "Your father was right; you interrogate subtly. Do you fine your answers by deception Ms David?"

"Would you tell the truth if I asked straight out?" She said.

"Why don't you try it?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I like you," He replied.

"Liar," Ziva whispered.

As soon as she said it she regretted it; he pressed his lips against hers. She stayed still, not moving within his arms and not moving her lips. He pulled away after a moment and looked at her.

"You would think that if you liked me you would go about things a little more traditionally," Ziva stated.

"There is nothing more traditional then asking your father for your hand in marriage," He said in a sugar coated voice that was slightly husky.

"I was talking about asking me out on a date."

"But I needed to know that no one else could have you. I asked you to marry me so I had you to myself without fear of you being taken," He said.

Ziva studied him for a moment before she laughed, "How long did it take you and Abba to come up with that lie. It is pretty convincing but I still don't believe it," She stated once she had stopped, "Now, if you would excuse me," She said as she tried to move around him.

What ever was in his eyes before had been replaced; replaced by anger. Ziva felt her stomach drop, but allowed the confident façade to stay put.

"You think it's a lie, do you?" He said as he raised his voice, "Would you like me to show you how wrong you are?" He said as he grabbed her arm causing her to drop the water bottle on the decking and pulled Ziva through the house to the bedroom before all but throwing Ziva to the bed.

Ziva began to panic slightly. Her heart to began to beat faster and her mind was racing a million miles per second for a way to get out.

"I do not have to stay here," She said as she attempted to sit up, she slid to the side of the bed and moved a little further up the bed before attempting to stand. He pushed her backwards.

Her head hit the wooded frame of the bed head with a loud banging sound. The pain made her disoriented for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again. She brought her hand to touch the spot on her head that felt like I was swelling. It was sore to touch. She looked at her hand. The frame had split the skin.

On the pristine white pillow case she wiped her hand. There was no way that she could be told she was not there now; even if he washed the pillow and he case there would still be traces of blood from where she struck her head.

She stayed in the half sitting position she landed in. A different tactic would have to work.

"You won try that again," He warned her.

"You cannot make me do this," She said as he voice began to show cracks where the panic was seeping through. He had crawled to hover above her before pulling her further down the bed. She hissed as her head came in contact with the beginning on the pillow and the friction against it.

"Really? We will just see about that," He replied as he pinned her hands above her head.

She twisted against his grip trying in every way she could think of to loosen the grip enough to free her hands.

He kissed her lips again, forcing his tongue easily into her mouth while she struggled before moving to her neck and continuing lower.

Her heart beat even faster, panic and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She hooked a leg around his waist and with strength she didn't know she possessed at that point in time she turned the tables. It was now her above him. She had the upper hand. He held her hands above his head, but she managed to get one free before beginning to free the other.

He threw her off him. The edge of the side table cutting into the skin of her stomach as she stumbled past it. Her shirt has rid up while she fought him.

She didn't think as she took her coat from her the top of her bag and walked quickly from the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Away from you!" She said forcefully. Her phone was on the bench - she grabbed it and headed for the door; not looking back as she slammed it shut.

The cool of the night brought her back from the adrenaline high a little quicker then she would have other wise. Her head began pounding, stinging where she had the cut and the rather large, deep cut to her stomach was still bleeding and was throbbing.

As soon as the pain became apparent she took a moment while she continued to walk; she had no idea where she was going. She had her jacket and her phone.

She pressed the jacket to her stomach to try and slow down some of the bleeding. She was sure she had concussion as well. With one hand she juggled the jacket and in the other she found Tony's number. It didn't even ring - didn't even connect.

She continued walking in the direction she was sure they had come from. Until she needed to stop. The pain was bearable but it hurt more to walk.

She was about to take a seat on the side of the road for a few minutes when car headlights caught her in their glow. She wasn't sure what to make of it when the car slowed and came to a stop next to her. She didn't care who it was as long as it wasn't Riley. She stood frozen as she watched the window wind down, adrenaline beginning to kick in again. She was almost doubling over to keep the jacket's pressure steady.

"Are you okay?" There was a man at the steering wheel.

"I am fine thank you sir," She said as she turned on her heel and started to walk again.

"You sure? Do you need a lift?" This made Ziva stop and walk a little closer to the car, sizing the man up.

"My parent always told me not to get into the car with a stranger," She said.

He didn't reply. She saw him look down at his passenger seat; he reached over and opened his ID, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS,"

"NCIS?" Ziva replied.

"Naval Crim-"

"Criminal Investigative Service," She finished, "I have heard of you; my father has done business with NCIS," She added, "Ziva,"

"We're not strangers any more; do you need a lift?" He asked again.

Ziva thought for a moment; if she were to get in the car - she could get back to the city quicker, but she didn't know this man - he could be worse than who she just left. But something in his steely blue eyes told him otherwise.

She took a few steps towards the car and he removed his belongings from the passenger's seat. She got to the door and looked at her hand before looking up at the waiting man, "I have blood on my hands," She watched as he immediately became suspicious, "I haven't killed anyone; it is my blood." She backtracked.

He reached over and opened the door from the inside, "Why?" He asked.

"I just ran into a bench," She lied as she removed the now bloody jacket. The bleeding had slowed to almost nothing but had made a mess over her torso.

"Okay," He said doubtfully, "Then I will take you to the hospital so it can be stitched up," He said.

"That is really not necessary," Ziva replied.

"Okay," He said.

He started the car; she could tell he wasn't going to listen to her. She simply sighed and took her phone from her pocket dialling the number of one person. She put her phone to her ear. It didn't ring. It didn't even connect. She tried again and again with the same results. She turned her phone upside down, removing the cover and then the battery. The sim card slot was empty. The bastard had taken her sim card. She couldn't call for help if she needed it. He had taken away her escape - like the shack, no one would be able to hear her scream, she wouldn't be able to call anyone and scream to them if she needed, he isolated her.

"Can I please borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"Mine is not working,"

"I have never trusted them," He stated as he handed her his phone.

She dialled the number.

"Hello," He answered after two rings.

"Waiting for me to ring, huh?"

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't your number; is everything okay?" He asked, only concern in her voice.

"Riley has taken my sim card," She replied.

"So this is his number?"

"No, I would not ask for his phone if my life depended on it," She said.

"How are you calling me then? Pay phone? Do you want me to come and get you?" He asked.

"No, I have a ride,"

"Who is it Ziva. I'm not in the mood to play games," He said.

"Because I really am. I have a gash across my abdomen and a cut at the back of my head. You really think I'm playing a game?" She snapped.

"What did he do?"

Ziva saw Gibbs out the corner of her eye. She could tell he could hear Tony's side of the conversation over the soft hum of the car, "Um, I will tell you later," She said.

There was silence on Tony's side of the phone for a moment, "Where are you going? Please tell me the hospital?" He said.

"What is it with you people and the hospital," She said, "I guess, I am not driving. I will ring you when I know which, okay?"

"Okay, do you at least know whose car you're in?"

"He is a federal agent. I think I am pretty safe," she replied, "I will talk to you in a bit,"

"Okay," He said hesitantly before she hung up.

She could hear the worry in his voice; he clearly hated not knowing as much as she did.

She handed the phone back.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked.

"That was my boyfriend?" She replied, "Tony,"

"And the person who did that to you?"

"My _fiancée_," Ziva sneered, "Riley,"

"You're getting married and you're dating another man?" Gibbs inquired.

"It is a little more complicated than that Agent Gibbs. I would rather not discuss it," She said.

"Just Gibbs. How long has he been doing that?"

"Not this exactly; he has never done this. It is usually implied threats,"

"He found out about your boyfriend?"

"No, not as far as I know. He found out I was laying to him about other things,"

"Are you going to take him up on charges?"

"Not worth it. I cannot believe I offered him sympathy when I found out his mum left him when he was young," She mentally kicked herself.

"It's not your fault," He said.

"What was NCIS doing out that way?" Ziva said changing the topic.

"A case," Gibbs replied.

A silence settled over them. But it wasn't awkward. She tipped her head back and slightly to the side to avoid pressure on her cut, closing her eyes.

"What's your last name?"

"David, why?"

"Your father Eli?" He asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied.

Gibbs nodded in thought. He knew something.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try my best to include your suggestions.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry people - school has been a little hectic.. We got to mid term and then there were tests and assignments and general homework.. This is not even an excuse I would so much rather writing.. **

**So anyway; I was thinking about my updating routine and its not really working because of how many stories I have posted and need to be updated, basically I will still try to get an update on the weekends, BUT if I don't and if it gets finished during the week, I will post it instead of waiting the extra four to two days. **

**And in regards to the story, I still have a bit up my sleeve.. You never know what might happen..**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>As Tony approached Ziva's room he was stopped by a man standing at the doorway who extended his arm across to the other side.<p>

"Excuse me," He said.

"Gibbs, it is okay; that is Tony," He heard Ziva say. His arm dropped and Tony didn't spare a look to the other man when he walked over to Ziva.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked as he watched the doctor work on the back of her head.

"I am fine. I got admitted just a few minutes ago so I still have to have the one on my front stitched. They thought my head was more important."

"Are you staying the night?" He asked as he sat next to her and watched the doctors stitch the cut on her head for a moment.

"I hope not."

"Who is that guy?" He asked when he remembered the other person in the room.

"That is Special Agent Gibbs, he found me walking. I am just glad it was not Riley."

She stayed silent as the doctor finished with the cut on the back of her head: three stitches, and moved onto her back so they could reach the longer cut on her torso.

"Are you going to tell me what happened so I can kick this guy's ass?"

"When we are alone."

He remembered what her brother and Abby had told him the night of the engagement party; he wasn't fully opposed to it but he didn't want to scare her, he wanted to think about other ways of getting her out of the mess than marrying her. They haven't told each other much of their feelings, jumping to marriage may be a little too much especially if it was what she was trying to avoid.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly.

"Just thinking of something I was told a little while back," He replied, "Don't worry."

"Ms David?" The doctor interrupted. Both Tony and Ziva looked in his direction, "You have a slight concussion; nothing too major, but I would like you to stay the night - just tonight - so we can monitor you for any other head injury."

Ziva look less than impressed and looked to Tony for help, when he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes.

"I need to go home for a while; I had guests coming over, I will get rid of them and come back," Tony told Ziva.

"Who are your guests?"

"Abby and Tim."

"Stay there," She replied, "And do me a favour and not tell Abby? She will freak out."

"Okay, I will see you in the morning," He said as he walked out.

"See you."

* * *

><p>"Usually when you invite people over you are already home," Tim said as Tony walked to his door and unlocked it.<p>

"I was on the other side of town," He replied.

"Why?"

"Visiting someone. Lost track of time," He lied as he opened the door and allowed Tim and Abby in.

"Who?" She asked.

"A friend."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, it's true Abby, whether you believe it or not."

"Have you heard from Ziva? I got a message from her a few hours ago but since then nothing. I messages her back, never got a reply."

"When's your party?"

"Tomorrow; you're dodging my question."

"Her sim card was removed," He said.

"How do you know?"

He hesitated, "Know what?"

Abby left Tim's side and stood in front of Tony, "What do you know? What aren't you telling me?"

"I... I know nothing."

"Liar."

"Choose a movie and order what you want," He said throwing a phone at Tim who walked to the kitchen

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about the other day?"

"Yes, but I want to talk to her before anything else."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need to add something like that to her plate - she has been through enough."

"Like being forced to marry someone?"

"And more."

"More?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Abby asked, "She is my best friend and you're telling me not to worry? What the hell is going on?"

"She will kill me," He murmured, "She is in hospital-"

"What? Why?"

"She didn't tell me much - just that she has a cut on her head and a gash on her stomach. Three stitches on her head; about five or six on her stomach."

"I want to see her," Abby informed, "Timmy; we are going to the hospital."

Tim walked around the corner, "Why?"

"We are going to see Ziva."

"Isn't she out of town?"

"Hospital."

"I will drive you down; I'd rather be there in case he comes after her," Tony said.

Abby began snapping at Tim's attempts to try and make her calm down slightly on the way to the hospital. She kept reminding him that her friend was in danger, when Tony tried to tell her she wasn't she snapped at him. So he stayed quiet.

Abby took off in front of them when they arrived, briefly asking Tony directions before shooting through the hospital. Tony luckily wasn't far behind her. When she reached Ziva's room's door she was caught by the man known as Gibbs.

"Let me go; I want to see Ziva," Abby demanded.

"She's asleep, after arguing with the nurses, so I don't think they'd appreciate her being woken up," He defended his actions to the young woman.

"Just let me see her; I won't wake her up."

"You already have," Ziva said as she stood at the doorway, "I thought I told you not to tell her?" She said to Tony.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed and threw herself at Ziva after wrestling out of Gibbs' hold.

"Abby, Abby, careful," Ziva said as she gently returned the hug.

"What did he do to you? Does your brother know? Your father? Does he know you're here? Who is he?' Abby started asking.

"Just calm down a minute," Ziva replied firstly making sure none of the stitches had been torn before letting the others into the room and sitting on the bed, "What he did does not matter, all the damage he did was give me a concussion and two cuts. As far as I know they do not know, and I'm assuming that he does not know I am here because he hasn't come looking for me," She answered, "That is Gibbs; he found me walking back and has kindly stayed."

"Tony, you could have prevented this!" She suddenly said.

"How?" Ziva said

"He could have kept you with him while; they don't know about him, he could have kept you safe."

"Abby, don't be like that; it is no one's fault aside from Riley's, I would not be able to hide from him forever," Ziva replied calmly.

"He could have married you!" Abby said.

"What?" Ziva asked slightly shocked, looking between Abby and Tony.

"How would that have helped anything?" Tim asked.

"You can only be married to one person at a time. If you were married to him then you wouldn't have been able to marry Riley," Abby stated, "We talked about it with him on your engagement party."

"We?"

"Ari and I."

"Abby, you know if that were to happen then Tony would be killed and who ever else involved wouldn't be far behind. Whatever my father wants will be carried out. You want to stop this then you have to go to the heart of the problem."

"I know, your brother said the same thing; it was a temporary fix," Abby defended.

Gibbs appeared in the doorway of the room with a new cup of coffee, "If your father is paying him to marry you for whatever reason he can be arrested for human trafficking, so can Riley," He stated.

"They can be arrested," Ziva mused.

"Do you know why he wants you? You, not your friend here, not one of your other friends or relatives?" Gibbs asked.

She shook her head, "Could I hire you and you investigate it?" Ziva asked with a small amount of sarcasm tainting her voice.

"I still like the idea of you marrying Tony," Abby simply stated.

"I don't know Abby, we have been dating only a few weeks," Tony said.

"That is true, I do not want to commit to something I may not be able to later, and it has to be a decision between the two of us, not a third or forth party," Ziva said.

"But-"

"No buts. It is like me telling Tim to marry you; you wouldn't like being told how to live your life and I have been told by two different parties on how to do just that."

"But if Tony asked you would you say yes?" Abby asked.

"_Is_ Tony asking?" Ziva replied as she looked towards him.

Tony shook his head, "No offence or anything."

"None taken," Ziva softly smiled in return.

The door that was open a small amount opened further and a nurse that looked generally kind, looked annoyed, "Excuse me; visiting time is over," She said.

"Can we please have a few more minutes?" Ziva asked.

The nurse looked at the clock on the wall, "Five minutes then you need to go," when she left; she closed the door slightly.

"But what if he was?" Abby resumed the conversation.

"Abby; I cannot think about this at the moment. I have other things that I need to work out. But in answer to your question I would have to think about it. You asking me to think about a major step in a relationship; while I'm tired, while I am in hospital after the person I am supposed to be marrying has abused me. I know you care and I know that you have my best interests at heart but I would not be able to make that decision right now."

"Okay," Abby said a little defeatedly.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"As soon as possible."

"So when I wake up you want me to come here and pick you up?"

"Okay."

"Can I come?" Abby asked.

"I would like to talk to Tony alone. I think in the car on the way home might be better; sorry Abs," Ziva replied apologetically. She looked at the clock, "You better get going before the nurses come in again."

They all murmured their goodbyes and walked out slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a filler really. But I need to update to tell you that I won't be updating for at least a month same with all my stories I'm going away, have exams, and I'm participating in a NaNoWriMo Camp thing... And I don't know how I'll go writing 50 000 word in a month.. I will probably write a little of my fanfics but not enough to update every week. I'll make sure all my stories have chapters when I update next, promise)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

><p>"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Ziva smiled as she stopped whatever conversation she was having with Gibbs when she saw Tony walked in right on the time of visiting hours.<p>

"I was pretty sure it was my charm," He smiled back.

"Charm?" She questioned as he walked over and kissed her cheek. He ignored her statement.

"Gibbs," He greeted before turning back to Ziva, "Ready?"

"The doctor is coming in a little later and then I can leave."

"What were you talking about?" Tony asked.

"How I can cut them out my life."

"How?"

"She can either press charges against Riley for physical abuse, effectively putting him behind bars, or cutting her family from her life. She is reluctant to both," Gibbs said.

"I think I can talk for myself," She defended. Tony looked at her expectantly, "I can either press charges or cut them from my life."

Tony chuckled, "What have you decided?" he asked as the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Miss David," He cheerfully greeted.

"It would be better if I wasn't here," She grumbled taking an attitude change because of the presence of the doctor.

"I am sure it would be. I would like to have a look at your stitches and check your concussion, so if you'd like to lift your top just a little," Ziva did as she was told while the doctor did a last minute examination, "Well, everything looks fine. I would take it easy for the next few days, then visit your local hospital or make an appointment with your family doctor. They should be able to rid you of the stitches. Also, when you shower or bath, cover them as best you can to prevent water from getting inside of them and possibly causing infections."

"What about the one on my head?"

"Cover it as best you can. Even if that means wearing a shower cap and washing your hair separately."

"Can I leave now?"

"If you wish. Any pain, just take a pain killer."

She nodded as she hopped off the hospital bed and began walking to the desk with the two men. She signed the documents and couldn't get out of there quick enough.

"This is my number," Gibbs said as he scribbled his numbers on to a business card, "Work, home, cell," He said pointing to his work number printed in black ink before flipping it and showing his mobile and home number, "If anything goes wrong, or if there is anything I can do to help; don't hesitate to call."

Ziva nodded as she took the card, "Is domestic violence really in your jurisdiction? Actually there is something you can do..." She began as she remembered her thoughts at Riley's shack.

"What?"

"Could you run background on him and his family if you are allowed to do that? Please? I need to know what he has that my father wants so desperately that he will marry me into another family," She scribbled on a piece of paper her number and handed it to him, "I'll be getting a new phone, so I will call you when the number changes."

Gibbs nodded once before stepping into his car and driving off.

Tony waited for Ziva to walk around to the passenger's side seat before he made a move to the car himself.

The first five minutes of the trip home was quiet; she gave off a vibe that told him she wanted to talk but she was hesitant and he didn't push it until he was sure she was about to explode or he was dying to know what she needed to talk about.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked, "What did he do to you that caused you to cut yourself?"

"I did not cut myself. The cut on the back of my head was from the bed head," At this she saw his hands tighten around the steering wheel, "The one on my stomach was when he threw me off of him."

"What did he do?" He asked with a great deal of restraint, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No, Tony I think you can probably stop gripping the wheel so hard," She said, "I was thinking, after I had messaged you, on the deck outside, just thinking and he came and stood behind me. Pressing himself to me. I asked him why he wanted to marry him. He was saying things like it was because he liked me and all that crap. When I told him he was lying he pulled me through the house to the bed room..."

"What did he do?" He asked.

"Nothing, he didn't get that far. He threw me to the bed, I hit my head. Then I couldn't exactly tell you what happened, but I fought him and then I was above him and he threw me off of him. I hit the side table. Then I left, and Gibbs found me."

"He tried to rape you?"

"Yes."

"But he didn't?"

"No, he did not," She replied as she studied his face; no one could have missed the relief that crossed his face.

"I need to go home"

"Is that a good idea?" He cut her off.

"I need to talk to my sister and my brother, and I need to pack some clothes."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I was hoping with you?" She asked.

"I will go in with you," he said.

"No, he cannot know about you; if he really wants me to marry Riley then he will let nothing stand in the way. I will go to Abby's"

"I think she's at Tim's," He butted in again.

"Can you let me finish?" She asked, frustrated.

"Sorry."

"Drop me off wherever Abby is, she can take me home, then she can drop me at you're house. Eli will not do anything while Abby is there."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I need to talk to him as well."

"Ziva..." He trailed off.

"Tony, it is something I need to do. Would you prefer I do it tomorrow?"

"Yes," He said sternly.

"Can I at least ring my brother to bring me clothes?"

"Okay. Phone is in the glove box," He compromised.

"Why?"

"Because I put it there, that way while I'm driving I won't answer it if it rings."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, nothing too spectacular next chapter will be better. <strong>

**Review Please)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>At the sound of the knock at the door, Tony stood and walked to his front door, greeting Ziva's brother before letting him in.<p>

"I'm glad this guy has common sense," he told Ziva as he tipped her head forward.

"And I don't?" she asked.

"If you wanted to come home tonight; then no. He is at home and isn't happy. You should stay here until he's settled down a little," he said, "has he hurt you anywhere else?"

"Just here," she said lifting her shirt a little to reveal the bandage pad covering the stitches. He shook his head.

"I'm allowed to take care of this guy right? And you're not going into that house without someone else with you," he said, "no one from our family and not Abby," he added as she opened her mouth.

"That leaves..." she said looking past Ari's shoulder at Tony who shook his head.

"There's Gibbs too. He said he'd help," Tony said before she finished. Gratefulness filling her face.

"He wouldn't hold himself?" Ari asked.

Ziva smiled, "No. When we were sparring the other day, I won. I actually don't want them to know about him."

"That doesn't surprise me – the fact that you won," he replied, "I'll message you when at least one of them has left. Probably won't be until late tomorrow, after he has stopped yelling at Eli about you," he said handing a bag to Ziva, "I don't know what's in there, but there is at least something in there to last a day or two."

"Thank you," Ziva said, "I don't have a phone though."

"Okay, I'll take Tony's number and message him. Okay," he said, "I'll see you soon," he added kissing her forehead before leaving.

Ziva threw her bag to the corner of the room and sat back in Tony's small lounge. It wasn't long before he joined her, "Everything okay?" he asked as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and brought her close to his side.

"Fine," she replied hollowly.

"You don't sound fine," he said, "you sound distracted. Do you want me to call Abby over or something?" he asked.

"No, I just want to forget the past few weeks, forget all about Riley."

"Forgetting the last few weeks would mean forgetting me," he pointed out.

"No, not you, just everything else," she stated, resting her head on his shoulder, "I know I told Abby that getting married was a bad idea; but were you considering it?" she asked.

"Maybe a little, if it meant keeping you safe and out of the way, I would have done anything."

"You mean that?" she questioned softly. She felt him nod, "What if I said that I wouldn't be so opposed if it was the last option or if it were later, like when we're were older and ready."

"But if it was the last resort, would you be ready?" he asked.

"I would have to be," she stated, moving against him until she straddled his lap, "I am not going to let what happened the other night happen again, and if that means I have to marry you, than that is what I will do. Only if you want to of course," she added, before meeting his lips in a fiery kiss. Her hands going straight to the bottom of his top.

"No, Ziva," he said as he pulled away and grabbed her wrists, "no."

"Why?" she asked, "I want to, and I'm sure you wouldn't be opposed."

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied.

"You won't," she said kissing him more softly.

"If you're on your back, your stitches will rub against the pillow, friction will equal the pain, and if you move too much you'll tear the stitches in your abdomen."

"Well, that just means I'm on the top," she smiled.

"How about I make you a deal?" he asked, she watched him expectantly, "You wait until your stitches are out and then you can have control for the next week, how's that?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Well," he said, placing his hands on her thighs, "That's the only option."

"Really?" she asked, "There is nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" she asked.

"Not a thing, your wellbeing comes before anything, including sex."

"What can we do then?" she asked.

"You making it sound like all we do is have sex," he stated

"You don't seem like the kind of man that would mind all that much, Tony," she smiled before kissing the crook of his neck.

"I probably wouldn't. But unlike last time, he didn't insinuate what he wanted to do, he went for it. And you have to be okay with that before we do anything," he said.

"But he didn't do anything aside from kiss me," Ziva replied.

"You know what you can do?" he asked.

"What?" she said.

"Call Agent Gibbs and tell him that you're going to your house tomorrow or the day after and you want him to go with you," Tony ordered, "I'll order dinner," he added.

She scrawled at him before standing and taking his mobile.

"You're just not happy because you're not getting your way," he said, causing her to throw him another dirty look, "That, Ziva tells me all I need to know."

"Agent Gibbs?" Ziva asked into the phone, ignoring Tony's statement, "it's Ziva."

"_What can I do for you?_" he asked.

"I need a favour," she stated.

"_Shoot_," he said, prompting her to continue.

"Some times within the next few days, my brother is going to message us when he thinks it is reasonably safe, but he does not want me to go alone. I was wondering if you would want to accompany me so I can get some of my things and begin to move out?"

"_I can do that, tell me when," _he said.

"I don't know yet; but you can meet me at Tony's place. Thank you Gibbs," he said sincerely.

"_'Welcome,_" he said before hanging up leaving Ziva staring at Tony's phone.

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"That he would help, but then he hung up," she replied, confused, "What are we having for dinner?" she asked.

"Nothing too spectacular," he said, "Pizza will be here in about half an hour."

"What are we going to do?"

"Movie," Tony stated in reply with a smile.

"Of course," Ziva rolled her eyes as she sat on the lounge again.

* * *

><p>"Are you going in alone?" Gibbs asked as he pulled out front of her house.<p>

"Depends if you want to see a scene or not."

"Who is home?" he asked.

"My mother, brother, sister and father. But who knows what he will be like," Ziva replied as she stepped out of the car. She stopped when she heard the driver's side door shut, "you have spoken with Tony, yes?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything," he said.

He stood behind Ziva as she knocked on the door and waited patiently while a girl that was slightly shorter than Ziva opened it.

"Ziva!" she exclaimed running into her Ziva's arm, who immediately embraced her, "your fiancé has been here, and he has been yelling and calling you names, he said that you unexpectedly left and... And..." she tried to continue but began sobbing, "I've missed you."

"I have only been gone a few days Tali," Ziva said into her sister's ear.

"I know, but I've been worried, so has Ima. Ari said that he hurt you, is that true?"

"Yes-"

"Ziva," a stern voice said causing Ziva to look up.

"Tali, is Ari here?" she asked, Tali nodded, "go stay with him," she ordered. Tali obeyed, noting the authority in her voice which she used only when she thought something might happen.

"Abba," Ziva greeted her father.

"We need to talk," he stated.

"Yes," she said, knowing exactly where it was going. She walked in, holding the door open for Gibbs to walk in and stand beside her, "but first I have a question for you. What does Riley have that you are so interested in."

"You continue to answer that question; he wants to marry you. And you will be doing it," he said.

"You do know what he has tried to do to me right?" Ziva asked, "if it is not something he has, then why are you forcing me to do this?" Ziva begged an answer.

"That is not for you to worry about," he said calmly, "the wedding is next weekend, I expect you to be there."

"You've moved it forward again?" she stated.

"Yes," he replied.

"I am sorry to spoil your fun Eli, but I am eighteen, I am an adult. I can make my own decisions and getting married is one that I want to do myself."

"So long as you are living under my roof you will do as I say!" he exclaimed.

"That is fine by me. I am moving out anyway," Ziva replied studying he father's face as she said it. He had all the cards out in front of him, picking them up one by one, in this moment she possessed the wild card. She played a hand he wasn't expecting. He expected his always loyal daughter to come running back home and continuing to do as he pleased - saying 'how high' when he told her to jump. Not this time, she was doing the opposite.

"No you aren't, you have no where to go," he smirked.

"Where do you think I her.

"What of it cannot?" she qhave been the past two nights?" she questioned.

They were yet to move from their places at the door.

"It will still happen, he warned uestioned, an idea forming in her head.

"You won't be able to stop it," he sneered.

"Yes I can," she replied, as she walked past him, "I am taking my clothes and a few personal things, you can choose what you want to do with the rest of my things."

Gibbs followed her as she climbed the stairs. Not saying a word as she thought her plan through.

Her mother met her at the top of the stairs, fussing over her as she would have when she was a baby before she finally got to her room. She pulled a few bags from her wardrobe shoving as many clothes as possible into the bags before getting a plastic bag from the desk draw and gathering photos, books, her very small collection of DVDs and her CDs. She placed them on the middle of her room and looked around, her eyes resting on her sister who appeared at the door.

"Are you really leaving Ziva?" she asked.

"Yes. I need to," Ziva said, instantly feeling guilty for leaving her sister here.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Tali, not right now, I need to get settled where I am staying and get a few things sorted out; then I will try and get you to come and live with me and my friend. But you can come and visit anytime," she smiled. It surprised her at how much she still spoke to her younger sister as of she was a child.

She kissed her cheek and hugged her, saying 'bye to her brother and the same with her mother before leaving the house she once called home. She had a few of her bags and Gibbs has the others, putting them in the back seat before they both walked to the front again.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked as they travelled the distance back to Tony's house. He saw her wipe her eyes out the corner of his eye.

"Fine," she remained closed.

"The offer stands, of there is anything, even of you just need to talk give us a call. Goes for Tony too," he said.

"Thank you Gibbs," she said, "I feel guilty," she said after a moment.

"Why?"

"I should not be leaving my sister there," she said.

"You need to get your life settled and in a place before you can take a dependent child into your care."

"Ima, would be annoyed if I did that. I do not want to take her away; I just was to make sure she is safe. I highly doubt Ari will leave her alone until it blows over, but..."

"I understand," he said, "you don't need to explain."

She nodded looking straight ahead.

"What's your plan?" he asked, reading her like a book.

"Plan?" Ziva pleaded ignorance.

"You can't tell your father who is a very powerful man that you're going to defy him without a good reason forming for why," he said.

She threw him a sideways look from where she sat deciding that telling him and having someone else on their side would play to her drums better than not.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it all?" Tony asked as Ziva walked back in with Gibbs following closely behind her.<p>

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took the bags she held off her and put them on the floor.

"I am fine, but we need to talk," she said.

"About what?" he inquired.

"I have been thinking..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back :) and I have a new story that will be posted in just a moment if you'd like to read that. <strong>

**All my stories should be getting an update in the next few days.**

**This is leading to the next part so not a lot happened.. Once again.**

**Anyway, please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait, and the fact that this chapter is slightly shorter to the previous one. I was writing the majority of this last night and a thought occured to me: I think this story is almost finished, I don't think there's much more of it left, which kind of makes me sad because I've enjoyed writing this story. But, its not the end yet, so please enjoy.**

**There is a part towards the end of this chapter that pirate-princess1 left in a review the last time I asked if there was anything you wanted to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"So have I," Tony replied.<p>

They looked at each other with no words exchanged for a moment; both trying to decipher the others thoughts.

Gibbs looked between them for a moment: "I need to go," he announced causing Tony and Ziva to break their gaze and look towards him.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"You two need to talk; and I need to get to work before I lose it," he replied.

Ziva took a step in his direction but he stopped her by raising his hand: "there is no need to walk me out; I can find my own way," he said.

They exchanged goodbyes and watched as Gibbs closed the door behind him before Ziva turned to face Tony again.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked, walking past him and sitting on the lounge.

"Do you think you're father will ever let it go, will he ever let you make your own decision; or will it always be you rebelling against him and keeping me a secret?" Tony asked as he took a seat beside her.

"He will not let it go, I am almost a hundred percent sure about that," Ziva replied, "I do not want to keep you a secret; and I'm not meaning to - I just do not think you would want to or deserve to get caught up in my family issues."

"I brought myself in to your family issues. I want to help and I don't know how to. Abby suggested I marry you, but that could just get complicated - we could leave the city until it blows over-"

"I'm not running away," Ziva stated.

"What can we do to make it clear that you're fed up with this and can lead your own life?" Tony asked, "it wouldn't be running away but maybe it would be safer for you."

"No, Tony," she said, "I appreciate the concern, but I cannot run away from something that may never go away."

"I wasn't meaning run away and I wasn't meaning forever; just enough time for us to get our heads on straight and work out a better way to deal with this. Enough time for your cuts to heal, enough time for me to get enough self control to stop from killing him and your father," he said.

"No, because then that is going to screw with my thoughts," she admitted.

"Oh, yeah, what are your thoughts?" he asked.

"We need to tell him," Ziva stated.

"Why?"

"Hang on, you basically just told me you were sick of the secrecy; then I tell you that I don't want to keep it a secret - you question me?"

"I was just wondering why the change of heart," he replied.

"It's this weekend," she said, plainly.

"He moved it again?!" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I thought that maybe if Eli and Riley knew that I really wanted to be with someone else. That I was... Interested, in another man, then they might leave me alone, to lead my own life," she said. She looked away from him, "maybe, it was something I should have done a while ago."

"You weren't ready to do it a while ago," Tony justified for her. He waited until she was looking at him before he continued, "is that really what you want to do?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay then. Name a time and date and that is exactly what we'll do," he said as he leant forward to kiss her only to pull her back with him when he leant back against the lounge so he was partially lying with her over him.

She pulled back a small amount and smiled at him: "so is this the beginning of my week in control?" she asked.

"Are your stitches out?" he replied.

"No."

"Then I guess not. But if you promise to tell me if I hurt you or if your head or belly starts to hurt then I am willing to make an exception," he breathed as he put his hand at the back of his neck and pulled her down to kiss him again.

"I can live with that deal," she murmured between kisses.

She straddled his hips, making the most of her position before he inevitably changed it. Her hands at his neck, hovering around his collar while his made their way up the back of her top.

She pulled back; this time further. She sat back on his hips and his hands went directly to hers.

"Tony," she said, waiting until he looked at her before continuing, "thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. You taught me it was better to say no to my father, to say no; to stand up for myself," she said.

"You don't need to thank me, you did all that yourself-" he replied.

"No, if you hadn't told me to stop saying 'how high' to his 'jump' as you put it; then I wouldn't be here with you. I would be with Riley. I'd be at his shack probably letting him use me. I would fight it all I could, but it is hard to break free of a hold that you didn't know you had over you," she said.

He watched her for a moment: "Ziva," he said as he sat up, "you are your own person. I found it amazing that a girl like you would simply allow a man to marry you-"

"I was not, I made that known," she argued.

"But if you weren't seeing me; what else would you do?" he asked.

"Okay, so maybe you are right," she said, leaving the argument.

She buried her head into his neck, placing light kisses when she felt like. After a minute, she rested her ear against the top of his shoulder so her mouth was next to his ear.

"Do you remember out first date?" she asked.

"You told your family that you were staying at Abby's but then went out with me, you told me about Riley and I told you my theory," he recalled.

"How about our first kiss?" she whispered.

"How could I forget?" he rhetorically asked.

"Do you think I've changed since then?" she said.

"Do you think you've changed?" he asked back.

She sat back again; looking him in the eyes: "any change that has happened is because you made me," she said.

"No, I helped. I can't make you change, you need to do that yourself," he said, "but yes, I think you've changed. You've become stronger, you know what you want," he answered her question before kissing her once again.

The kiss was different; there wasn't a slow burning passion driving the kiss, there was no lust. It was simply emotion driven, both telling the other what they couldn't say out loud.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked.

"Where?" she asked.

"Dinner, movie, walk. Just us?"

"I could do dinner," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I wasn't really planning on going out - I have no reservations anywhere," Tony apologised as they walked through the mall.<p>

"Tony, it is fine. I do not need fancy restaurants to be impressed – there are other ways of doing so. We can go to the pizza parlour that's open down there until late," she suggested, "quick, easy and I'm petty sure it is cheap."

"Sounds good," he replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom; I will meet you down there, yes?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, letting her hand slip from his. He watched her walk away for a minute before he continued through the mall.

He got halfway to the pizza place Ziva was talking about when something caught his eye. A shop to the right side of him turned the lights on their display off. He had never paid attention to this particular shop before - he never had reason to. But that night he decided to wonder over to it.

He knocked on the glass display window, gathering the attention of one of he shop clerks.

"Still opened?" he asked. The clerk nodded and watched as Tony walked in.

Lined along the walls were cupboards, below them were display tables. In the middle of the room, the main counter swept through, creating a U-shaped walk way for any customers. Each cabinet held jewellery. Gold, silver, lace. Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires.

The shear amount of jewellery in the shop surprised him. There was everything from rings to toe rings, necklaces to bracelets, earrings to anklets, charms to watches.

But he found himself walking to only one part of the shop. He ran his fingers lightly over the glass as he looked through it at the different patterns each stone could be put in to the circular bands.

The golden of the rings he found himself looking at held the diamond stones strongly, but the pattern woven around it was intricate; staring with a bigger diamond and as it worked, its way out they became smaller.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the clerk asked, "who is the special lady; I'm sure if I knew something about her I could show you some that might suit her perfectly."

"You can't find perfect for the perfect person," Tony mused before his stomach dropped and he realised exactly what he was doing.

This is ridiculous! What the hell am I doing?! He thought to himself. She didn't want to get married, well as far as he knew she didn't. He couldn't work out why he had begun looking at engagement rings. They hadn't even said 'I love you' yet.

"Um, I'm sorry, I need to go," he replied as she turned and hurried out of the shop.

"Tony?" he heard Ziva's voice behind him, he turned to look at her.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked.

He allowed her to catch up to him before they continued walking: "just looking," he stated.

"At what?" she said.

"Stuff," he replied.

She studied him for a moment before she looked ahead again; noticing that he wanted the topic dropped.

Once they had ordered, they made their way over to one of the multiple free tables.

"How are you going to tell them?" Tony asked.

"Tell my father?" she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You will be there and I'm thinking that maybe we tell just him instead of both of them because then maybe he might not feel the need to put on a show," she said, "I mean, maybe I'm just holding on to false hope, but..."

"Gibbs?" he asked.

"I don't know, I have just told him what I think we should do, and when I explained it to him I was not happy, so what I said to him was more rash than what I have explained to you," she replied.

"What if he doesn't take it well?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," she stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>

**If you'd like to follow me: _aaliyahlee. tumblr. com_ (no spaces)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait, I - among other things - had trouble with joining the two parts of this, so it's not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Tony murmured, his voice husky from sleep, into Ziva's neck, placing a small kiss to it, his arm wrapped around her waist and his hand by her side.<p>

"Good morning," she replied in a contrastingly clear voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his lifted himself to lean on the elbow the opposite side of her.

"Fine," she stated.

"You don't look fine?" he stated, "what's got you thinking?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she shot back, unreasonable annoyance ringing through her voice.

He frowned in confusion as he tried to decipher her hidden thoughts and emotions hidden behind her eyes. He ran one hand down her face, brushing the loose locks of hair from it, giving him a better look of her face. Her gaze was unwavering.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Then can you please stop making me try to guess and tell me what it is that has you worried or worked up?"

"I am just thinking," she stated.

"About what?" he asked.

"About talking to my father, about what I will say," She said softly, "And Abby invited us out for lunch."

"You don't want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know whether I should," she replied.

He moved over further to hover completely over her, one leg either side of her hips, staring straight into her eyes before he leant in and kissed her gently, immediately feeling her return the kiss accepting his form of reassurance.

"Does your father go to the mall often?" He asked.

"No," she said.

"Does Riley?"

"I do not know." She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Now you are going to tell me that I have nothing to worry about and that I shouldn't let it stop me doing the things that I want to do," She spoke for him.

"See, you know me so well." He smiled.

"Except they didn't say the mall," She revealed, "There is a small restaurant a few blocks from the mall."

"Oh," He said, thinking for a moment. "Well then I guess your just going to have to accept that I won't let anyone touch you. Aside from me of course," kissing her again before he moved away from her completely.

"Where are you going?" Ziva almost complained.

"To get ready, it's almost ten, Tim and Abby will want us there before hand, I assume," He told her, "Plus I need to shower."

* * *

><p>They spotted the other couple sitting at a table inside over looking the scenery of the park across the street; they were consumed in their own conversation, hands intertwined on the table and their head close together, their moment only broken when Tony knocked on the window as he walked past.<p>

Ziva shook her head, but the small smile clear on her face, at his childish behaviour, while Tony simply shared his goofy grin as he walked in.

"What were you talking about?" He asked Tim as he pulled a chair for himself and Ziva to the side of the table, "seemed serious," He stated watching while Abby and Ziva exchanged their greeting and Abby pulled Ziva in for a hug.

"Nothing too serious, and it wasn't about you," He said, "And we are not discussing it," he added.

Tony looked at him for a moment, surprised at his friends abrupt, boarding on aggressive reply to his innocent question.

"Okay, I was just asking," He mumbled before looking back at Ziva, "There was no need to bite my head off."

Ziva looked towards him in confusion at the statement. "I do not see anyone biting your head off," She stated.

"It's a figure of speech," He explained.

"Oh, okay," She said, letting it drop though still looking confused.

"Is there any reason in particular that you invited us out for lunch, or just 'cause?" Tony asked.

"We want to know how Ziva is?" Abby smiled.

"We are going to tell my father about us, and hopefully that will make him leave us alone," Ziva said.

"When?" Tim asked.

"Forget when, why?" Abby exclaimed.

Ziva frowned as she looked between Abby and McGee, "Whenever we can work out what to say," She replied, "And why? There is no other option."

"But what if-"

"There are a lot of 'what ifs', Abby, he is going to find out sooner or later and this is not just going to go away." Ziva cut in.

"But it could," Abby insisted.

"How?" Ziva shot back, "How can it just go away?" She questioned. The two men sitting beside them looked from Ziva, to Abby, to each other.

"Do you want us to leave?" Tim asked.

"I don't know," Abby replied, ignoring Tim's question, "But what would happen when he finds out?"

"Why does this bother you more than it does me?" Ziva questioned.

"It just does. I don't want him to hurt you. What happens when Eli finds out and then tells Riley? What will happen to you and Tony?" She asked back.

"We'll stick together," Tony stated, interrupting the escalating argument, "And you know what, none of that matters right at this moment. We are here with you and Tim, not Eli and Riley. What we - Ziva and I - do within our relationship is our business and you can't really question us on it," He said.

Abby looked at Tony in surprised but not surprised that he stuck with Ziva's side of the argument. "I know, but what if he hurts you or Ziva?" Abby directed her question to Tony instead.

"Then he hurts us. We will report it," He stated.

"I'm going to order," Ziva said turning to Tony, running one of her hands along his thigh, "What do you want?" She asked talking to Tony but asking all of them, gathering their orders before going to the front counter.

"You can't let her do this, Tony," Abby warned.

"It wasn't my decision. I understand your concern, but I'm not here to just LET her get hurt, I'll get us out of there if anything looks like its going to happen. I won't stand idly by while someone tries to harm her. Who do you think I am?" Tony questioned.

"Abby, I think you need to calm down," Tim interjected, "It's Ziva's father and their relationship. If they think that one of the only ways they can get past this is to tell them what's happening then that's what they need to do."

"Okay, fine." Abby crossed her arms over her chest. "But if _anything_ happens to Ziva, I'm blaming you," She warned.

"Deal," He stated as Ziva returned.

From then on, the conversation kept away from the topic of Ziva and her relationships with Tony, her father and Riley. As they left, Abby held Tony's gaze and threw him another warning look, conveying that she meant what she said and more. He didn't take it too personally, he figured that she would have done the same thing despite who he was - Ziva was her best friend, he didn't blame her from not wanting to see her in danger. He didn't either, but telling Ziva's father was a risk they both had to take.

"What is on your mind?" Ziva asked as he only half heartedly joined conversations she tried to continue.

Since they had parted ways with Tim and Abby, they had been walking through the park opposite the restaurant they were at following the paths aimlessly, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking over what Abby said," He replied.

"I will be telling Eli what has been going on whether you are with me or not," She stated.

"I know, that's why I'm going to be there with you," He smiled, leading her over to a bench where they sat in silence side by side.

It had only been a few months at the most that they had been dating, but the way they seemed around each other, the ease and comfort they were at with each other made it look like they had been together for years.

"What do you think your father will say?" He asked after a moment.

"I don't know, I guess we just have to be ready for anything," Ziva replied, flatting his hand against her leg and absentmindedly following the light veins and other patterns she could see on his hand with her fingertips. He flipped his hand over and grasped hers tightly.

"Everything will be okay," He stated.

"I know." She smiled towards him. "I am not going to let him stand between me and what I want to do. I am not going to say 'how high' to his 'jump' any more."

"Good," He murmured loud enough for only her ears as he moved closer to her and placed a small kiss at her cheek, close to her lips. Her smiled widened a little.

The silence settled around them again. His thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"I know it has not been extremely long since we began seeing each other," She began, not looking towards him choosing their joined hands instead, "But I like you Tony, a lot."

"I know," He replied.

"I do not think you get what I am meaning," She mused to herself, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean," He stated quietly.

"Then can I say it?" She asked, looking up to meet his prying eyes.

"Only if you think your ready to," He replied.

Her soft smile returned as she began to speak.

"Ziva?" A voice called from a little distance away.

The voice spooked them; Tony and Ziva broke their eye contact and let go of each others hands.

"Do you know him?" Tony asked quietly, as the man stormed towards them.

"You are about to meet my fiancé," She sneered in reply.

"Ziva what are you doing here with... Him?" Riley questioned, studying Tony, "I've been looking for you," He said, anger bubbling in his eyes.

"Well, you can stop," Ziva snapped.

Riley took hold of Ziva's arm and pulled her roughly towards him, Tony stood quickly, ready to act if he needed.

"Can you please let go of me," Ziva requested.

"Not until you tell me what is going on. We need to get back to your house, Ziva, the wedding is tomorrow," He said.

"Tomorrow?" Ziva questioned dully.

"Yes, I don't know what your doing with this man here, but your father is waiting for us in the car and we are getting married tomorrow," He insisted.

"I see, me leaving you at that holiday house did not send you the message. Okay. I am not marrying you," Ziva said, raising her voice, "Now, let me go." She pulled herself from Riley's grip, falling backwards slightly, stumbling momentarily until Tony helped steady her.

"And why not?" He questioned.

Ziva didn't reply as she saw her father now walk towards them.

"What is going on here?" Eli demanded, taking the scene in front of him in. He saw his eldest daughter standing close by a man who held his arm around her waist protectively while Riley fumed.

"She is not coming with me," Riley reported.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Because I refuse to marry him. I can chose my own life and I am not going to be married into some other family - for whatever reason," Ziva replied, moving away from Tony, not wanting to put him in harms way.

"Ziva, I am not giving you a choice. You will be coming with us, and you will be marrying Riley," Eli ordered in a condescending tone of voice.

"No she isn't," Tony said, speaking for the first time.

Eli looked coolly up to the man who spoke. "And why would that be?" He asked.

"Because she's marrying me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry about the wait, I finished writing this while I was on holiday and because I went back to school a day after I got back from holiday I kinda.. Forgot I had written this... Sorry a million times over. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Ziva looked towards Tony, not sure what to think, feel or do at his words, waiting for him to meet her eyes but his were fixated on watching the two men in front of them while they absorbed what he was saying. When he did, her eyes threw so many questions towards him, but he squeezed her hip reassuringly. She could only hope he knew what he was doing.<p>

Eli looked towards Ziva. "You are marrying him?" He questioned.

She looked between Riley and Eli before looking up to Tony again, moving a step closer wrapping an arm around him and plastering a soft smile on her face. "Yes, I am," She replied.

"When is the date?" Riley asked, studying Tony carefully.

"Next weekend," Tony quickly replied.

"Next week?" Eli said, "Invites? Plans? Venue?"

"It is going to be small, few friends," Ziva said, "Everyone that is invited we are telling in person."

"We were actually on our way to talk to a few more friends and my family who live close by before going to your house," Tony said, his arm winding possessively around her, pulling her closer. He watched the two men before him warily, wanting to take Ziva away but not wanting to provoke them any more than he seemed to have.

"Why not just come to our house first?" Eli asked, attempting to catch them off guard. "We live not three minutes away." He pointed out.

"Yes, I am well aware," Ziva replied, "But we have already called Tony's family and some of his friends. They are expecting us. We were going to call home tonight; I highly doubt that we would get to see you today."

"I see," Eli stated before he paused. The thoughts seemed to tick behind his eyes, but neither Tony nor Ziva could decipher them. "I will tell your mother, shall I?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes at her father. "I do not believe that is your right," She stated, "I will tell her when we visit tomorrow."

Eli seemed to ignore her words. "She is worried about you, Ziva; she wants you to come home."

"It is too bad I do not want to come home then. Tell her to call me and that I will visit tomorrow sometime," Ziva said, "We have places to be." Ziva removed herself from Tony's arms and began walking through the park lands in the direction they had come from. Tony through them a warning look before quickly turning on his heels and catching up to Ziva.

She tired her hardest to keep her anger in check while she walked, attempting to keep her pace calm.

Tony's slow jog slowed to a walk. "Are you okay?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, just fine. I seemed to get out of one arranged marriage and end up in another," She hissed as she reached the car, pulling on the locked door handle.

"I wasn't just going to stand there and watch them take you away from me," Tony replied, his tone tamed, "And it isn't arranged. We will do this, and then if you don't want to be married we can get annulled, no big deal. At least your father will be off your back."

"Or until he finds away to get rid of you," She murmured crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window.

They remained silent for the majority of the trip back to Tony's apartment. Tony sighed and gave Ziva a quick glance before putting his eyes back to the road. A feeling beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. "Do you really not want to marry me that badly?"

"It has nothing to do with marrying you." The tone in her voice changed.

"Then what's it about?" He asked as he started the car.

She shook her head. "It is nothing. I am being irrational. I know you are just trying to help. It is too late to change it now. I would rather marry you over Riley any day."

"What's it about, Ziva?" He insisted, pulling onto the road and heading in the direction of his place. "I want to know."

Her sigh made the atmosphere in the car thicker. "Tony, it is just... You do not know what he is capable of. He will find a way to get what he wants."

"As long as he doesn't get you, I don't care," Tony replied before she had finished speaking.

"And it is not organised. Unless you and Abby and Ari and whoever else is going behind my back-"

"No one is going behind your back. It was your brother's and Abby's idea. I said no because there had - HAD - to be some way else out of it."

"Then what was that back there?" She shot back.

"Panic. He wanted you, he wasn't having you. Simple," He murmured.

Ziva inhaled deeply. "You have thought about this, yes?" His lack of a reply answered her question well enough.

She looked from the window towards him, noting the determination and thoughtfulness written on his face. A small smile spread across her lips.

"If we are going to do this, we will need to make it believable," She stated.

"What do you mean?" His eyes left the road for to flicker in her direction before returning to the road.

"Everything that he said, we need to get. Aside from the invites, we have already said what we are doing with those. But we need at least most of it organised. We need to talk to the friends you want to invite; I will talk to the ones I want there. Then we can go to your parents' house and my house. Or in whatever order seems fit," Ziva said.

"That shouldn't be difficult. We don't need to invite many people," Tony replied, "Just people we're closest to, that way it would be easy to organise some of the other stuff' like just invite one or two close friends and your family."

"Most of my family still lives in Israel," Ziva stated, "So it would only be my parents and siblings."

The car pulled into a park. Ziva took a quick sweep of her surroundings. "This is not your apartment," She stated with a frown.

He smiled as he stepped out of the car and walked around to her door. "I know, but you said you wanted to make it believable. That means we need to at least have your ring on order," He said after he'd opened the door for her.

"This is going to be difficult," She stated, her eyes unwavering on him.

"I know," He replied, "But we can do a lot together."

"How do you know?" She asked, "In reality, we have not been together for very long. We have barely faced half the challenges normal couples face. I mean look at us. We are getting married because my father wants me married to someone else, someone who I don't want to marry. And he is going to try and call us out on it. We have to be unfaltering."

"It's because of all that I know we can do this," He said, holding his hand out to her.


End file.
